Regalo de amor
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Cinco años después la vida y el amor siguen adelante en las cuevas. Jamie recibió a los 19 el mejor regalo del mundo.
1. Introducción: Un año

_Para Kokoro mi Alpha de parte de Electrica Cullen Black. Esta es mi forma de agradecerte los buenos momentos que paso con vosotras en tu habitación. Gracias de corazón por darme a conocer los escritos de Alexa Cullen, Jazzy W, Naty Celeste y los tuyos y por demostrarme que no estoy tan loca a causa de Twilight como pensaba, o que al menos no es tan malo. Ja Ja_

**

* * *

**

REGALO DE AMOR

_Raiting: M Declainer: Todos los personajes, menos Elen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia y Elen Masen son humildemente míos._

**_5 años después la vida y el amor siguen adelante en las cuevas._**

**INTRODUCCIÓN: "UN AÑO"**

Hoy mi adorado Jaime cumple los 19. Hoy hace un año que llegué a las cuevas y le vi por primera vez.

Sonreí recordando cuanto miedo pase aquellos primeros días. Primero el secuestro por parte de Ian y Jared. Luego al despertar por primera vez y verlos junto a Doc... ¡ y pensar que creí que eran buscadores y un sanador a punto de insertarme!. Claro que , ¿qué otra cosa podría haber pensado?. Había bisturís y criotanques...

Menos mal que Jared me placó en el túnel cuando eche a correr. Que poco faltó para que me hubiese estampado contra la pared, al llegar al primer recodo.

Menudo chasco debieron llevarse cuando me operaron y no encontraron ningún alma para extraer. Y es que yo conseguía fingir ser el alma perfecta, debía hacerlo para sobrevivir. Claro que no es tan difícil, cuando tus padres son verdaderas almas desde que tienes uso de razón.

No conocí a mis verdaderos padres, desaparecieron cuando tenía pocos meses, no sin antes conseguir en tiempo record que sus _ocupantes _llegasen a quererme tanto, como para no soportar la idea de entregarme una vez que supieron donde encontrarme. Aquellas bondadosas almas me lo contaron todo cuando cumplí los 9 años, lo que hizo que los amase aún más. Para ellos no fue fácil ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza, debieron renunciar a muchas cosas para lograrlo.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas. Aún me abrumaba la pena por la separación y el dolor constante que les causará mi desaparición, cuando me permito pensar en ellos. Solamente Jaime, su existencia, me ayuda a soportarlo.

Suspiré al recordar cuando vi sus hermosos ojos por primera vez. Fue extraño. Acababa de despertar por segunda vez. Estaba rodeada de siete extraños y convencida de que dentro de mí había otro más, y sin embargo no pude dejar de mirar aquellos ojos marrón oscuro, que me hacían sentir especial. Cuanto me dolió pensar que él en realidad a quien sonrió fue a la _otra. _Pero allí no había nadie más y él lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!.

Ame desde el primer momento su piel bronceada, su cabello largo y negro, tan sedoso, su sonrisa tímida. Yo no era más que una cría asustada de 15 años rodeada de extraños, pero me aferré a su mano al día siguiente sin dudarlo, para que me enseñase su modo de vida. Sus compañeros me asustaban, eran humanos y para mi humano era sinónimo de monstruos, torturadores y asesinos. Pero junto a él me sentía segura. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero así era. Si él me miraba, si me rozaba, lo demás carecía de importancia.

Durante la primera semana la única compañía que toleraba cómodamente, aparte de la suya, fue la del pintoresco anciano, el querido tío Jeb. Wanda y Sol no me asustaban, eran buenas almas como mis padres, pero si sus parejas de las que nunca se separaban.

En ese tiempo nos contamos las historias de nuestras vidas. Su niñez antes de la invasión, era mucho más divertida que la mía, me hacía sentir que me había perdido muchas cosas. Apartir de la llegada de las almas, tenía que reconocer que yo lo tuve más fácil.

Me ayudó a superar la pena por la separación de mi atípica familia y a integrarme en esta comunidad, para formar parte de una más extraña todavía. La suya. Además sin saberlo hizo mucho más, me robo el corazón, el alma, la vida. Se convirtió en lo más importante para mí, en el ancla que me amarro a estas cuevas para siempre.

Cuando se disiparon mis miedos y él regresó a su cueva con Brand y Aarón, comprendí con dolor que ya no sería lo mismo. Ya no sería mi _guardaespaldas,_ mi guía. Ya no compartiría sus días por entero ayudándole en sus tareas, ni dormiríamos juntos en el hospital o donde fuese contándonos confidencias.

Fui instalada con Heidi y Lily, y aunque me gustaban mis compañeras, sobre todo Lily, echaba de menos nuestras conversaciones, su respiración, observarlo dormir cuando yo no podía hacerlo, el vuelco de mi corazón al ver su rostro nada mas abrir los ojos... en definitiva lo extrañaba a él.

Esos recuerdos me devolvieron al presente y se me desdibujo la sonrisa. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún era así para mí.

A veces coincidíamos en alguna tarea o a las horas de las comidas y me hablaba, me sonreía. A veces me besaba la coronilla como si fuese su hermanita pequeña. Pero yo quería más, quería... Quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Quería que me rodeara la cintura con sus brazos y me atrajera hacía su pecho, como veía a veces hacer a Ian o Jared con sus parejas. Quería que fuera mío ¡Mío!.

¡ Malditas hormonas locas!. De sólo imaginarlo la respiración se me disparó, pues ahora además de amarle también le deseaba, y me permitía soñar con que algún día me correspondiese y compartiésemos nuestra primera vez.

En mí, el deseo había nacido fruto del amor. Me eran impensables el uno sin el otro, ambos tenían el mismo nombre propio: JAIME.

**_N/A: Soy nueva en esto, pero espero que les guste mi primer Fic. Seran 5 capitulos además de la introducción. Reviews por favor, quiero saber su opinión._**

**_Electrica._**


	2. Me quiere, no me quiere

_Todos los personajes menos Elen Masen pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su maravillosa novela Thr Host (El apellido de Elen se lo tome prestado a Edward Cullen, mi pequeño guiño a Twilight)_

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ME QUIERE, NO ME QUIERE**

Jaime estaba asustado, pero no permitiría que nadie lo notase, y menos esos despreciables buscadores. Controló los temblores de la mano que sujetaba la pequeña píldora, y sin mirarla siquiera se la trago.

– ¡No!

El grito retumbo en la cueva y me hizo daño en los oídos. Me incorporé bruscamente bañada en sudores fríos. Las lágrimas fluían como pequeños ríos, y el corazón me dolía como si tuviese clavadas miles de astillas de hielo.

Perfecto, otra vez habría despertado a media cueva, y ya iban tres noches seguidas. Gire la cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Heidi y Lily me miraban soñolientas, pero con cara de susto.

– Lo... lo siento. –Me disculpé avergonzada, ya era mayorcita para pesadillas–Vuelvan a dormirse, no pasa nada. Otra vez un mal sueño –agregué mientras tomaba una muda limpia a toda prisa.

Salte rápidamente fuera de la cueva, ya no podría volver a dormirme, me asustaba demasiado que regresase todo de nuevo, como sabía que sucedería, y mis compañeras realmente necesitaban el descanso. Además, no quería darles la oportunidad de interrogarme.

Corrí hacia la habitación de los ríos, necesitaba estar sola y esperaba que el murmullo del agua y su contacto consiguieran calmar mis atormentados nervios.

Todo estaba en silencio. Debían faltar horas para el amanecer. Un fugaz vistazo a los espejos de la gran sala me lo confirmo.

Cuando llegué a mi destino aún me temblaban las manos, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Gemí mientras trataba de controlarlas. Tenía ojeras producto de dos noches seguidas con ese sueño, ahora tres, y todavía no era seguro que él tomase parte en la expedición. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí cuando realmente abandonara la seguridad de las cuevas? ¿Cómo podría soportar esos dos meses?.

Una vez dentro del agua intente no pensar más en el tema, pero fue inútil, así que decidí que ya que no podía apartarle de mis pensamientos, al menos procuraría que fueran agradables.

Recordé que mañana, bueno hoy, además de su cumpleaños sería el primer aniversario de mi llegada a las cuevas, de_ SU_ llegada a mi vida. Eso facilitó que mi mente se dejase llevar por la nostalgia.

Al principio si que fuimos inseparables de verdad. Por el día le acompañaba a sus tareas, aprendiendo como funcionaba todo y por las noches nos quedábamos solos en el hospital.

Los primeros días fueron especialmente duros. Por el día no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese el miedo y tratar de controlarlo. El primer día se empeñó en enseñármelo todo y presentarme a todo el mundo junto con su tío Jeb. Tan sólo ese extraño anciano, Sol y Wanda no me asustaban. Pero ellas siempre estaban cerca de Ian y kyle. Por las noches lloraba extrañando a mi familia, mientras Jaime trataba de consolarme.

Se me contrajo el corazón y volvieron a brotar las lágrimas. No había sido buena idea rememorar eso. También hoy haría un año que estaba fuera de casa.

Trate de serenarme de nuevo y concentrarme en pensamientos que no dolieran. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro al completo. En todas las historias que me había contado acerca de los habitantes de las cuevas... Pero eso no sirvió más que para recordarme que podía perderle, no en vano todos habían perdido a alguien, incluso la hermosa historia de amor de Ian y Wanda había estado a punto de acabar en tragedia.

Me di por vencida una hora más tarde, mis nervios y mi ánimo seguían igual, solamente había conseguido dedos arrugados y la apremiante necesidad de verle.

Casi había entrado en la gran cueva cuando escuche la voz de Ian.

– ¿Entonces ya le has dicho a Jaime que no vendrá en esta ocasión?.

– Sí. No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Me quede paralizada mientras procesaba la respuesta afirmativa de Jared, después estuve segura que me pasaría el resto del día en las nubes. Literalmente volé de alegría y alivio al saber que Jaime, al fin, no saldría de expedición. Se acabo la tortura de imaginarme desapareciendo por un agujero del gran río, porque él no regresaba. Estaba segura de que eso es justo lo que habría hecho en la realidad. Jaime era mi vida, y sin él no iba a durarme mucho. Eso o robarle a alguien una de esas capsulitas rojas de cianuro. Perderle sería lo único por lo que no me importaría perderme a mi misma en manos de un sanador. Claro que los otros métodos serían más seguros para mi gente, y más rápidos para acabar con mi dolor. Sí, en aquellos dos días agónicos lo había pensado todo y de todo.

Hubiese salido corriendo y besado a Jared, si su siguiente comentario no me hubiese clavado de nuevo al suelo del oscuro túnel.

– Es una pena no poder decirle al chico lo de Elen.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que no le podían decir a Jaime sobre mí? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué sabían ellos de mí que él no supiese ya por mi boca?.

Se lo había acabado contando todo, aunque tarde seis meses en desvelar mi único secreto. Cuando estuve segura de que no les harían daño, que los dejarían en paz, reconocí la existencia y la naturaleza de mis padres. Hasta entonces, en un intento de protegerlos, siempre afirmé que estaba sola en el mundo. Ellos sabían que mentía, por supuesto. No era un alma, pero había sido criada y educada como tal, con sus defectos y virtudes, así que me era imposible mentir de forma convincente a un humano, sin embargo no me presionaron al respecto, ni tampoco se mostraron muy sorprendidos por mi revelación. Al parecer habían presenciado un caso similar en una expedición.

– Jared, por favor. –El tono recriminatorio de Ian me sacó de mis cavilaciones y preste de nuevo toda mi atención– Ya hablamos de eso en su momento, y decidimos...

– Lo sé, lo sé. Guardaré silencio, ya lo sabes –le atajó rápidamente–. Simplemente es que eso le habría aplacado el enfado, ¿no crees?. –Y después añadió como si tal cosa entre risas– En vez de gruñendo pestes, ahora estaría fantaseando con que caerá este año. ¿Qué puede superar es _regalito _de cumpleaños?.

– ¡Jare Howe, callate! –le reprendió Ian enfadado–. Ella no es ningún objeto. Consentí en ayudarte en tu proyecto porque pensé que estaría bien comprobar definitivamente si podíamos o no rescatar a alguien joven, y para eso había que intentarlo al menos una vez más. Es cierto que de paso le hemos dado una oportunidad a Jaime de tener pareja; pero eso es cosa de ellos dos, y francamente, oírte hablar así me pone enfermo.

– Calmate, Ian O'Shea. Estaba bromeando. No soy de esa clase de hombres y tampoco el chico. –Suspiró– Si estuviese aquí, estoy seguro de que me habría roto la nariz.

Retrocedí y me pegue a la pared, cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigían hacía donde yo estaba. Procuré incluso no respirar cuando cruzaron frente a mí, camino de los baños.

– Casi lo hago yo –afirmó Ian más tranquilo.

– Creo que él la quiere, lo que pasa es que no se atreve a admitirlo, ni siquiera a si mismo –continuo Jared sin prestar atención al último comentario de su acompañante–. Es cuestión de tiempo, supongo.

No pude seguir escuchando nada más, las voces se fueron apagando pasillo adelante y las rodillas amenazaban con aflojárseme. ¡Yo, un regalo de cumpleaños para Jaime!. Debería haberme sentido ofendida, por muy broma que hubiese sido; pero en vez de eso, mi mente sólo conseguía centrarse en la última parte de la conversación, mientras mis hormonas locas trataban de tomar el control.

Cada vez que me tomaba de la mano o me tocaba el pelo, mi pulso se disparaba y mi temperatura subía, ¿sentiría él lo mismo?. Nunca había mostrado abiertamente interés por mí en_ ese _sentido, ¿pero y si Jared tenía razón? ¿acaso a veces no parecía mirarme a escondidas?. Finalmente ganaron las hormonas y comencé a fantasear con la posibilidad de que él me viese así, como un regalo; pero en el sentido hermoso y sexy. Bueno yo no tenía mucha información al respecto, pero... a veces se ven cosas sin querer cuando convives en una cueva con parejas locamente apasionadas, además de haber recibido recientemente ciertas _clases_ teóricas de parte de mis amigas. Eso unido a una buena imaginación estaba resultando mi perdición últimamente, sobre todo por las noches. Hasta el comienzo de las pesadillas, todas las pasaba feliz entre sus brazos, aunque a veces pagara un alto precio a cambio.

¿Cuántas veces se me había roto el corazón tras despertarme de un sueño demasiado real, y comprobar que nada había cambiado entre nosotros? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que abandonar de puntillas mi dormitorio, mordiéndome el puño por miedo a despertar a mis compañeras, refugiándome en la sala de juegos para poder desahogarme?¿Cuántas noches me había quedado allí vencida por el sueño, mientras dejaba fluir libre e incontenible mi llanto acompañado de desgarradores sollozos, pues estaba segura que no había nadie que los escuchase y acudiese a interrogarme?.

Imaginé como sería el tacto y el calor de sus labios presionado los míos.

Fantaseé con sus hermosas manos acariciando mi cuerpo de un modo nada platónico. Si ya cuando me rozaban sin querer sentía hormiguear mi piel, ¿qué no despertarían cuando me recorriesen sensualmente?.

Visualicé como sería recorrer su pecho musculoso. El contraste de mi piel blanca sobre la suya cobriza.

Soñé con poder enterrar libremente los dedos en su cabello, y no tener que conformarse con furtivas caricias; con su mirada llena de deseo recorriéndome por entero; con oler su piel desnuda, recostada sobre su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos.

Apoyé la espalda contra la roca y me deje caer esperando a calmarme, tratando de evadirme de esas vividas imágenes. Si seguía, pronto tendría que desandar el camino y volver a la piscina.

Una vez recuperado el autocontrol, deposité mi ropa sucia en la cesta correspondiente y me encaminé a la cocina, por primera vez en varios días sentía hambre. Cuando entré, mi corazón se disparó. Apenas había gente, pero aunque hubiese estado atestada mis ojos siempre lo encontrarían en décimas de segundos. Yo procuraba evitarlo, ellos parecían tener vida propia y nunca conseguía detenerlos.

Estaba cabizbajo y ceñudo, sentado al final de un mostrador, desmenuzando enfadado un panecillo.

Me aproximé en silencio, con la acuciante necesidad de borrar esa expresión de su rostro emanando por todos mis poros, aunque no estaba segura de que hacer para lograrlo. Mi felicidad empezó a saberme amarga, verle así era peor que cualquier estúpida noche en blanco.

Me encaramé de un salto en el mostrador a su lado, para poder ver su rostro de frente. No me miró.

– Hola Jaime –saludé nerviosa.

Siguió sin mover ni un músculo, excepto porque apretó los labios. Estaba claro que por algún motivo le molestaba mi presencia, así que decidí que sería mejor dejarle solo.

Ahora yo también volvía a querer estarlo. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme, y el poco apetito que tenía desapareció sustituido por las náuseas.

- Siento haberte molestado –susurré y salté del mostrador dispuesta a correr a dónde fuese.

Una cálida mano agarro fuertemente mi muñeca, antes incluso de que mis pies tocasen el suelo. Su calor subió hasta mi hombro y después caldeo todo mi ser. ¿Cómo es posible que él no lo notase, si de veras me quería como afirmaba Jared? No, él estaba equivocado, yo no era más que una niña para Jaime, jamás me vería como una compañera. Simplemente fue amable conmigo mientras estuve asustada, ahora que su _trabajo _había terminado yo era una más. Peor que eso, en ocasiones, de un tiempo a esta parte, parecía resultarle una cría molesta.

Clave los ojos en el suelo para que no viese el dolor que sentía y seguro reflejaban.

– No digas tonterías pequeña.

Ojalá esas palabras fuesen una respuesta a mis pensamientos, mas como no era así, aquel _pequeña _se hundió como una astilla en mi pobre corazón.

– He oído que has vuelto a tener una pesadilla –continuó mientras yo me sentaba a

su lado obedeciendo al suave tirón de su mano, que todavía agarraba mi muñeca– y Lily me ha dicho que no comes casi nada –agregó en tono recriminatorio–. ¿Por qué no desayunas hoy conmigo?.

Y sin esperar mi respuesta se fue a buscar un par de cuencos de cereales.

Cuando planto el mío entre mis manos y le susurré que no tenía hambre, puso cara de pocos amigos.

– Pues te lo vas a comer todo, o te llevaré con Doc al hospital –me amenazó–. No me obligaras a hacerte de niñera otra vez, ¿verdad? –agregó con voz dulce.

Tragué en seco y le miré. Me sonreía, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

– Venga –dijo golpeando el cuenco con la cuchara.

Me lo comí todo bajo su atenta mirada, sólo para complacerle.

– Esta es mi chica –dijo cuando terminé la última cucharada –¡Ojalá! –creí oírle murmurar. ¿Había oído bien?.

Definitivamente las falta de sueño y las palabras de Jared me estaban jugando una mala pasada, o quizá me estuviese volviendo loca. En cualquier caso debía hacer algo para terminar de una vez con esta situación por mi bien, ¿pero qué?.

Entonces me di cuenta de un detalle importante, Jared creía que Jaime se negaba a admitir que me quería y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Apesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas que me correspondiese, de soñarlo casi todas las noches, nunca me permitía considerar en serio esa posibilidad. Me convencía a mi misma una y otra vez de que mi amor era imposible, de que él sólo sentía por mí un afecto similar al de un hermano protector.

¿Y no podría ser que él temiese también que yo no fuese capaz de verlo más que de ese modo? ¿No explicaría eso su silencio? ¿Qué pasaría si diese yo el primer paso y le besara? ¿Le gustaría o le disgustaría? ¿Y qué pasaría si siguiendo el ejemplo de Mel me atreviese a ir mas lejos? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?.

Dejándome arrastrar por un impulso algo más inocente me incline y bese su mejilla. Lo sentí tensarse, supuse que sorprendido e incomodo, pues lo hice demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios, con toda intención, y salí corriendo.

– Me alegro de que no te vayas esta noche –solté de golpe sin mirar atrás, temerosa de lo que leería en aquellos ojos que ahora notaba clavados en mi espalda como flechas incendiarias.

Crucé la gran plaza tratando de no chocar con nadie, todos parecían haberse levantado ya. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la boca del corredor que conducía hacía los dormitorios y el pequeño almacén donde acumulábamos la ropa sucia, mi objetivo. Hoy era mi turno de lavandería junto a Trudy y Peage en la mañana y por la tarde debía ayudar a Lucina con los platos sucios.

No llegué a entrar en el oscuro túnel, unos fuertes brazos me retuvieron por la cintura.

– Te atrapé –afirmo mi captor mientras me hacía girar para enfrentarlo.

No necesité oír aquella voz para saber que esos no eran sus brazos. Los únicos que mi cuerpo reclamaban a gritos. Aquellas manos que me mantenían presa no le decían nada a mi ser, no mandaban corrientes eléctricas por mi piel si la rozaban. En cambio, en ese momento, me incomodaban y mucho, ellas y la forma en que me sujetaban por encima de las caderas. Supe de inmediato el porqué, tan sólo deseaba que él lo hiciese, sólo él debería poder hacerlo y me juré a mi misma que así sería; aunque para ello tuviese que lanzarme a sus brazos y seducirle.

– _¿Y cómo se hace eso? _–Gemí en mi mente_. _

Estaba tratando de soltarme disgustada, cuando sobre el hombro de Isaiah le vi parado a pocos pasos. Me quedé petrificada. Su rostro estaba crispado y las manos convertidas en puños apretados. Sus ojos parecían fijos en mis manos sobre las del chico. Isaiah hablaba pero yo ni siquiera le veía, mucho menos escucharle. ¿Podría sentir celos? ¿De un chico de 14 años?, me preguntaba una y otra vez ilusionada.

Mi pecho se infamó con dos sentimientos contradictorios: dolor y alegría. Dolor pues no quería que sufriese por ese sentimiento tan negativo y tan carente de sentido en esta ocasión, y alegría al pensar que si estaba celoso es que realmente me quería.

Sufría por él, pero no quería que el sufriese por mí, y los celos bien lo sabía yo eran sumamente dolorosos; aunque de momento los míos fuesen imaginarios. Me torturaba pensar que algún día tendría que verle pasear por las cuevas con una chica de piel morena o una despampánate rubia. Siempre imaginé que le gustarían totalmente opuestas a mí... y aún podía ser así, ¿no?. El dolor y la rabia que me produjeron admitir esta posibilidad amenazaron con ahogarme, y los use para golpear con más fuerza las manos del chico mientras protestaba enérgicamente. Isaiah no me soltó, sin embargo Jaime sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer por el túnel que tenía delante. Respiré aliviada, lo había entendido. Podría amarme o no; pero al menos tenía claro que yo no sentía nada por Isaiah y eso parecía agradarle.

No pude evitar preguntarme si me estaba siguiendo. Presentí que nunca lo sabría, de ser así nunca sabría lo que planeaba hacer o decir. ¿Se habría perdido una gran oportunidad para nosotros?. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no llamarle, mientras me deshacía finalmente del abrazo inoportuno tirando de los dedos.

– Isaiah, ya vas siendo mayorcito para esto, ¿no crees? –le regañe enojada–. Anda vete a la escuela y déjame que tengo trabajo –agregué mientras entraba en el corredor.

– De eso se trata, soy mayor pero tú no te das cuenta –murmuró el chico a mis espaldas–. Sólo tienes ojos para el estúpido de Jaime. ¡Le odio! –Gritó y desapareció antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo había dejado de considerarme sólo su amiga para...? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?.

Suspiré. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con el chico; aunque hay no, eso seguro. Ya tenía suficientemente embotada la cabeza como para pensar en enfrentarme con esto también. Agradecí más que nunca no tener que asistir a la escuela, haber tenido unos mejores maestros que Sharon en mis padres. Hasta me habían enseñado a conducir a escondidas y me entrenaban cada noche con carreras de madrugada por el parque, en su intento de proporcionarme las máximas posibilidades de escapar de los buscadores.

– Mierda –Gemí – ¿¡ Por qué no me enseñasteis a escapar del dolor del amor!?.

**N/A: Gracias especiales a Kokoro, Neny Cullen, Robin Wolfe y Yop por ser las primeras en alentarme a continuar. Gracías a ti también por leerme, espero que te este gustando.**

**Esta vez subiré todo seguido, pero no se acostumbren, cuando vuelva por aqui, y prometo volver, quizás las haga sufrir un poco más. ahahha por esta vez ya lo tengo terminado y estamos en visperas de navidad. Hay que ser buena.**

**Por favor pinchen donde pone Reviews, aunque sea para ponerme verde. ahaha**

**Electrica Cullen Black**


	3. Apostando el corazón

_Ya saben que todos por personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, menos Elen, además creo que he aportado algo propio a este Jaime (creo que me he enamorado de mi propio ser de fantasía)._

**CAPÍTULO 2 – APOSTANDO EL CORAZÓN**

Llevaba todo el día en plan zombie, por así decir. Unas veces tratando de no pensar en mi incompleto y alocado plan de esta noche para no cambiar de opinión, otras... la mayoría, dejándome llevar por hermosas fantasías en las que todo salía bien. De modo que mi nombre y _estas bien _fueron las palabras que más escuche. Incluso me gane una regañina por parte de Trudy.

– _¡Elen! _–_Bramó, sin duda llevaba llamándome algún tiempo_–_ Pero chiquilla, ¿qué te ocurre hoy?._

– _Nada _–_Mentí. Si ella supiese..._

– _¡Pues espabila! Qué aún tenemos mucha ropa por delante. Por cierto, _–_añadió __sarcásticamente_– _no creo que a Kyle le agrade tanta limpieza si le dejas sin camiseta._

Durante el almuerzo procuré centrarme más, pues Doc y Sandy estaban presentes y no quería que se empeñasen en que estaba agotada o algo así, y decidieran arrastrarme hasta el hospital para dejarme Cao con algún potingue.

Jaime llegó tarde y muy sucio. Comentó que había estado preparando el campo norte para la siembra, y el trabajo había durado más de lo previsto. Aún parecía un poco molesto con Jared; pero quería pasar el resto del día con su familia hasta que se marchasen a esta larga misión.

Como siempre Jared la encabezaría y Wanda era imprescindible, así que Mel e Ian iban también. Brand y Aarón completaban el grupo. La explicación oficial por la que dejaban fuera a Jaime consistía en que ya eran demasiados, razón por la que en un intento de última hora pidió a Brand y después a Aarón que le cediesen su puesto. No me preocupe, a estas alturas sabía que el objetivo de su enfado debería ser Wanda. Ella soportaba tan poco como yo que él abandonara la seguridad de las cuevas.

Tío Jeb, sentado a mi lado me hizo prometer que me tomaría el resto de la tarde libre. Me gustaba llamarle tío, aunque no sabía si mi afecto por él correspondía a algo parecido a ese título. Sólo sabía que él me quería y me trataba como a Wanda y Mel, y yo sentía por él mucho cariño y respeto.

Suspicaz como siempre, se aseguro de que me echaba un rato. Por descontado no esperaba pegar un ojo; pero le obedecí cuando me pidió que lo intentase, tras escoltarme hasta mi habitación. Cuando me despertó justo al anochecer comencé a sospechar que al final Doc y él me la habían jugado de algún modo; mas no dije nada. Al entrar a las cocinas mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando les vi cruzar una mirada significativa, y Doc afirmó ante mi mirada acusadora, con una cordial sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, que tenía que descansar y sabía que no le habría dejado ayudarme.

Durante la cena de despedida comprobé que Jaime aún no se había aseado. Supuse que lo había pospuesto para después de la partida de los expedicionarios y así pasar más tiempo con sus hermanas.

Se sentó enfrente de mí, entre Mel y Wanda. No me habló pero me miraba mucho, sin embargo en cuanto nuestras ojos se encontraban los apartaba rápidamente. Sorprendí a tío Jeb mirándonos con su cara de _creo que he resuelto este rompecabezas _y me guiñó un ojo. Nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor se le escapaba a este adorable anciano, _no como a otros _pensé con sarcasmo.

La ansiedad por la separación casi se palpaba en el ambiente, y lo cierto es que yo también la sentía crecer en mi interior. Gran parte de mi familia adoptiva abandonaría pronto el único sitio seguro para nosotros.

Llegado el momento de la despedida bese y abrace a Mel y Wanda deseándoles suerte y pidiéndoles que se cuidasen mucho. Para mí eran mucho más que mis mejores amigas, eran como mis hermanas mayores. Después, un poco más cortada, me despedí de Ian y Jared. Este último me recordaba mucho a mi padre, como él siempre sabía lo que había que hacer y cuando.

Una vez que partieron y la gente se dispersó, Jaime fue a asearse y yo corrí a prepararme, segura de que no tendría mejor ocasión y de que no soportaría otro día como el de hoy.

Me puse uso vaqueros con cinturilla elástica y una camiseta lila con un escote amplio que ya nunca usaba, pues tendía a írseme hacía un lado dejando algo más que un hombro descubierto, lo cual era muy molesto a la hora de trabajar, además de incomodarme hasta el punto de enrojecer cuando alguna de las chicas se me adelantaba a la hora de remediarlo.

No es que esa parte de mi indumentaria fuese a contar mucho donde iba a abordarle; pero sería más fácil deshacerme de ella cuando me temblasen las manos. Lo que si escogí con verdadero interés fue la ropa interior. Melanie me había regalado en una ocasión un precioso conjunto blanco con mucho encaje, algo muy fino y delicado, que según ella debía guardar para una ocasión especial pues _nunca se sabe._ Aún recuerdo el tono que uso y como me guiñó. Después añadió que en cualquier caso era una pena utilizarlo a diario tal y como debíamos lavar en aquellas cuevas.

Sonreí al ponérmelo, no creo que ella imaginase nunca cuan pronto encontraría yo esa ocasión especial, ¿o quizá sí?. Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza mientras me ponía los vaqueros. No importaba lo que ella supiese o creyese adivinar.

También era cierto, que todas las mujeres de la cueva habían ido recibiendo uno similar tras alguna expedición, con indiferencia de si tenían pareja o no. Bufé pensando en los chicos esperando con cara de disgusto, escondidos en la furgoneta aparcada a las puertas de las tiendas de lencería. Seguramente Brand no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacer chistes, bromitas y comentarios subidos de tono y claramente de mal gusto.

- Bien Elen, –dije en voz alta– llegó la hora de la verdad –suspiré y añadí en un murmullo–. Buena suerte chica, la vas a necesitar.

Mientras caminaba a toda prisa por los túneles sólo podía pensar en que ciertamente no tenía ningún tipo de garantía sobre el resultado de mi desesperado intento por comenzar nuestra relación. Lo único que sabía con total certeza era que sólo podía desear al hombre al que perteneciese mi corazón, y sólo el amor me haría comportarme como planeaba hacerlo con Jaime.

Él estaba entrando en la habitación de la _piscina _cuando llegué. Esperé pacientemente en el oscuro túnel hasta estar segura de que se encontraba solo y que nadie más acudiría, entonces me deslice sin hacer ruido por la habitación de los ríos y me introduje en el oscuro cuarto de baño.

Contuve la respiración mientras me desnudaba torpemente. Dudé un poco sobre si quedarme en ropa interior o no. Al final, como la _piscina _me cubría hasta la cintura, decidí dejarme el sostén. El chapoteo del agua ayudó a que no notase ni mi presencia, ni que me sentaba al borde de la piscina.

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía contener los temblores, ¿y si me rechazaba? ¿y si no era así, pero a mi me entraba el pánico?. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de lo que haríamos o de si me gustaría... _todo._

Suspiré y me deslice dentro. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Quizás hubiese sido mejor esperarle en su colchón aprovechando que las próximas semanas dormiría solo. O mejor aún, hacerle una _visita _a media noche. ¡No!, si me rechazaba era preferible que mi humillación no fuese pública.

Apenas posé los pies en el fondo me arrepentí. Una cosa era la fantasía, donde todo saldría como yo quisiera y otra...

– ¡Pero que demonios...! –le oí gritar mientras se giraba–. ¡Eh, que esta ocupado!.

Yo también giré rápidamente y me impulsé fuera mientras me gritaba mentalmente, _¡estúpida! ¡estúpida!_; si era lo bastante rápida nunca sabría quien fue. Pensaba que había sido una confusión de algún despistado, y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarme. Saldría con bien de aquel lío. Él nunca sabría la verdad.

Busqué desesperada los zapatos, sobre ellos había dejado perfectamente dobladas las finas braguitas. Me las coloqué a toda prisa maldiciéndome por habérmelas quitado. Estaba apunto de calzarme cuando escuché el inconfundible chapoteo que indicaba que él también había decidido salir. Lo dejé, ya no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que salir de allí pitando.

El pulso me martilleaba en las sienes, me costaba respirar y para colmo empezaba a sentir náuseas; pero a pesar de todo eso, sabía perfectamente que no podía correr por las cuevas medio desnuda, así que agarré las ropas que por suerte acababa de pisar.

Cuando alcancé la luz, me di cuenta que la ropa que había agarrado era la suya. Detrás de mí le oí maldecir y tantear el suelo, debía estar buscándola; bien, eso me daría un poco de tiempo. No me pararía a ponerme sus pantalones, entre otras cosas, porque serían demasiado largos y no podría correr aunque pudiese arremangarlos. Recé para que la camiseta me cubriese al menos hasta los muslos. Sin pararme me la pasé por la cabeza y forcejee con ella, pues al estar mojada se me pegó y no me dejaba ver nada.

- ¡Cuidado! –escuché mientras unos cálidos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y tiraban de mí hacía atrás.

Justo entonces conseguí sacar la cabeza por el escote. Si Jaime no llega a alcanzarme, me hubiese colado por el primer agujero del suelo, me habría achicharrado antes incluso de haber desaparecido bajo tierra.

Sentí el frío hasta los huesos producto del pánico de contemplar tan horrible muerte en mi imaginación; aunque curiosamente al mismo tiempo sentía las llamas calcinarme allí donde su brazo cubría mi piel desnuda. Habría jurado que pronto brotarían las ampollas.

Jaime apoyó su frente en la parte posterior de mi coronilla, y su aliento jadeante abraso mi nuca expuesta; pues el pelo mojado se me había pegado apelotonado a los lados del cuello.

– ¡En que estabas pensando! –Bramó mientras me volteaba bruscamente.– ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Me oyes?. –Ahora me había agarrado por los hombros y me zarandeaba sin piedad.

A que se refería exactamente, ¿a meterme con él en la piscina?, ¿a robarle la ropa? ¿a salir huyendo?.

– ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre correr sin ver donde pisas en esta sala!?.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, pero antes cerré los ojos fuertemente por si no llevaba puesto nada. Lo único que me faltaba era tener esa imagen en la cabeza mientras pasaba el resto de mi vida rehuyéndole por los túneles.

Me atrajo hasta su pecho y yo me permití recostar la cabeza en su hombro, mientras brotaban mis lágrimas.

- Siento haberte asustado hay dentro –susurró–. ¿Cómo no te distes cuenta de que estaba ocupado?.

Yo apenas prestaba atención a su palabras, tan sólo era consciente del contacto de su hombro desnudo en mi mejilla, de sus brazos cruzados contra mi espalda; la camiseta estaba tan enrollada por detrás que estos estaban en contacto directo con mi piel, quemándola. De no ser por mi llanto y su enfado habría sido como cumplir una de mis fantasías; _pero aún podía serlo_, gritaba una vocecita en mi mente,_ tan sólo tienes que_ _atreverte_. Imaginé lo fácil que sería alcanzar sus labios poniéndome de puntillas y casi estaba decidida a intentarlo, cuando se separó de mí bruscamente. Unos segundos antes, sin mi permiso, mi mano libre se había apoyado en su pecho, y juraría haber notado algo duro apretarse a mi pierna desnuda y escucharle tragar en seco.

– ¡Será mejor que entres a vestirte, niña! –dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Cogió el pantalón que yo acababa de dejar caer a sus pies, me dio la espalda, y se lo coloco rápidamente. Menos mal que había encontrado los boxers, pues esta vez no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Como no me moví, apenas podía sostenerme en pie, se volvió para mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Venga, que no tengo toda la noche para hacer de canguro!.

Pasé a su lado sin mirarle, sentía como el llanto amenazaba de nuevo con derramarse; pero esta vez de rabia y frustración. No tenía sentido seguir engañándome, así es como él me veía y me vería siempre, como a una niña. Jared estaba equivocado y mi esperanza había muerto.

Me vestí apresuradamente, luego busqué sus zapatos e inspiré lentamente un par de veces para serenarme, pero no funcionó. Estaba apunto de salir a la cueva de los ríos cuando le oí murmurar:

– ¡Maldita cría!.

Eso acabó con mi autocontrol. Ahora me hervía la sangre de pura furia. En ese momento odié amarle y me odié a mí misma por hacerlo, no lo soportaba más. Hice una bola apretada con sus zapatos y la camiseta, salí a la otra sala y se la arroje al pecho.

No había nada entre nosotros que estropear, nunca lo había habido y nunca lo habría, así que todo lo que quedaba era humillarme se hablaba; pero eso ahora no me importaba, lo único que quería era desahogarme, sacarlo todo fuera. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sufriendo en silencio.

– ¡No soy una cría! –Grité a pleno pulmón– ¡Soy una mujer! ¿¡Me oyes!? –alcé la mirada desafiante y la clave con fiereza en la suya; aunque en realidad no podía verle a causa de las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas–. Y soy... estúpida, –mi voz se fue apagando– porque hay que serlo para enamorarse de ti.

Esto último apenas lo susurré mientras le esquivaba para echar a correr rumbo a la salida.

– ¿Qué? ¡Espera! –Le oí gritar, pero no me detuve.

Corría cegada por las lágrimas pero no me importaba, si un nuevo agujero salía a mi paso me parecería estupendo, pues eso es lo que quería en esos momentos, desaparecer.

Llegué sana y salva al oscuro túnel e intensifique la carrera y el llanto. Sin embargo avancé poco, pues de pronto algo me agarró por detrás de la camiseta. Lo siguiente que supe es que un fuerte y cálido brazo volvió a rodear mi cintura. Forcejeé inútilmente mientras dos fuertes manos me daban la vuelta, para después empujarme hasta que mi espalda quedó apoyada contra la pared. Acontinuación se apoderaron de las mías, que trataban inútilmente de alejarlo de mí, y las sujetaron de modo que quedaran aprisionadas, cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío, apoyadas sobre su torso desnudo.

– ¡Suéltame! –Grite entre sollozos.

Sus manos, ya libres, me abrasaron los costados subiendo camino de mis hombros.

– No vas... a ir... a ninguna... parte –jadeó sobre mi frente– hasta que... no me repitas... eso que has dicho.

Yo también jadeaba; pero estúpidamente por mi parte no sólo por la carrera. Era demasiado consciente de su aliento abrasador, de sus manos, de cada uno de los músculos de su pecho bajo mis palmas...

Me obligué a recomponerme, a dejar de sentir todo aquello, de gimotear. Me recordé que debía odiarlo, así que apreté los dientes y le escupí las primeras palabras que cruzaron mi desquiciada mente, notando como si tratase de arrancarme el corazón con cada una de ellas.

– No tendrás que seguir cuidando de mí por mucho tiempo, le pediré a Jared que me entregue a cualquier otro clan. Quizá a cambio pueda conseguirte alguienmás de_ tu gusto. _–Mi tono era marcadamente sarcástico apartir del _alguien_– Quizá te _la_ traiga en esta expedición, ya que falló conmigo. –Sabía que la última parte no era del todo verdad, no planeaban traer rehenes; pero que tarde o temprano Jared lo haría, le seguiría buscando pareja y yo no podría soportar estar aquí cuando lo lograse.

Noté como se aflojaba su agarre por la sorpresa y aproveché para escabullirme por debajo de su brazo derecho; pero se recupero tan rápido que en décimas de segundo yo volvía a estar contra la roca, esta vez con las manos atrapadas a la espalda mientras las suyas sujetaban firmemente mi cintura.

– ¡No... no!. ¿Crees que puedes decirme eso y largarte?, pues yo creo que no. Ahora vas a repetirme eso de que eres estúpida y el porqué. En cuanto a lo _otro_... ya me lo explicarás más tarde.

– ¡No! No tengo que hacer nada. –Dije forcejeando inútilmente.

Jaime apretó nuevamente su cuerpo contra el mío y subió sus manos para empujar hacia atrás mis hombros, inmovilizándome totalmente. Después acerco lentamente su mejilla ala mía, su aliento quemaba mi oreja mientras susurraba.

– Dices que no eres una cría, pues deja de comportarte como tal. –Acercó un poco más su boca a mi oreja y atrapo el lóbulo mientras volvía a susurrar– Me lo dirás, ¿verdad?.

No me lo podía creer, no podía estar haciendo eso. Sentí su mano deslizarse desde mi hombro hasta la base del cuello y luego ascender hasta mi mandíbula, levantándola para que su boca pudiese recorrer mi garganta de camino hasta mi clavícula, donde deposito un tierno beso.

Las rodillas me temblaban, el pulso se me disparó y comencé a hiperventilar.

– Dímelo otra vez, por favor –rogó.

Apenas si podía pensar a esas alturas, ¿qué era lo que quería que le dijera?.

– No... no lo recuerdo –conseguí articular a duras penas.

Él se alejó un poco soltando una carcajada. Sus manos sostuvieron mi cara mientras sus labios regresaban para presionar los míos con fuerza, dejándome sin aliento. Después volvió a llevarlos hasta mi oreja, rozando mi piel todo el trayecto con la punta de su nariz, para murmurar.

– ¿Así que eres una mujer estúpida? –y me mordisqueo el lóbulo mientras yo gemía sin poder ya evitarlo– Y celosa además –añadió volviendo a mosdisquear–. ¡Y mía!.

Me estaba volviendo loca, si sus manos no me hubiesen tenido aferrada creo que a estas alturas mi cuerpo se habría deslizado hasta el suelo. ¿Cuándo bajaron a mi cintura de nuevo? ¿De veras me había besado?.

Se separó para mirarme muy serio a los ojos al tiempo que preguntaba.

– Por qué eres mía, ¿verdad?.

– Desde siempre –susurré–. Desde que vi tus ojos aquella primera noche.

Y entonces dejó que mis manos escaparan de su prisión para ir a enredarse entre sus cabellos, mientras las suyas subían por mi vientre arrastrando la camiseta.

– No sabes cuanto he soñado con tenerte así. –Murmuró contra mi cuello, mientras sus manos volvían a bajar produciendo descargas en mi espina dorsal y temblores en mi tripa.

– Jaime –gemí, incapaz de conectar las palabras necesarias para confesarle lo mismo.

– ¿Hum?...No sabes como me ha gustado oírte decir mi nombre de ese modo. –Comentó rozando su nariz por mi mandíbula.

– Te amo, Jaime –volví a gemir cerrando los ojos.

Sus manos, de nuevo en lento ascenso, pararon de golpe y se retiraron hacía los costados de mi cintura; mientras su nariz dejaba paso a sus labios que fueron proporcionándome cortos besos, debajo de la oreja, en medio de la mejilla, en la comisura de los míos...

Se retiró de nuevo. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y estaba apunto de abrirlos para ver que pasaba cuando me beso sobre los párpados y murmuró.

– Mírame, quiero que veas mis ojos.

Los abrí, y tal como pedía me sumergí en su chocolate oscuro.

– Yo también te quiero, niña –rápidamente coloco un dedo sobre mis labios entreabiertos para que no pudiese objetar nada–. Niña de mis ojos –añadió y volvió a atacarme la boca introduciendo esta vez su lengua, que buscó con ansia enroscarse en la mía. Por supuesto le deje hacerlo y hasta me sorprendí a mí misma imitándola y persiguiéndola hasta el interior de la suya, cuando la retiró. ¡Yo, que lo había llegado a considerar algo asqueroso!.

Sólo nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire fue apremiante. Jadeando al unísono, apoyados frente con frente. Sus manos descansando en mi cintura, las mías sobre sus hombros. Calentándonos mutuamente los rostros. No se cuanto permanecimos así, tan sólo tratando de calmar nuestra respiración, sintiendo mi corazón galopante golpeando furioso contra las costillas. Percatándome de hasta que punto Jaime me hacía perder el control. Cuan excitada y húmeda había logrado ponerme sólo con sus besos ardientes y unas cuantas caricias inocentes. ¿Qué sería de mí cuando decidiese desnudarme y recorrerme por entero?. Acabaría dejándole hacerme cualquier cosa que quisiese, estaba segura.

Deseé saber desesperadamente si a él le ocurría lo mismo, si yo ejercía ese mismo poder sobre sus sentidos. No es que quisiese tomar el control de la situación, ni mucho menos. Tan sólo tenía curiosidad, así que trace un plan y me dispuse a llevarlo a cabo. Terminado el _experimento, _dejaría que la timidez volviera a apoderarse de mí hasta que Jaime me desinhibiesede nuevo.

Tal como estábamos y siendo más baja que él, me resultaba imposible llegar a su espalda como hubiese querido, así que tuve que limitarme a deslizar la yema de mis dedos temblorosos apenas unos centímetros columna arriba y abajo, partiendo de su cintura; mientras con la otra mano obligaba a su nuca a permanecer donde estaba, para así, poniéndome de puntillas, poder atrapar entre mis labios el inferior de los suyos tironeando de el con delicadeza.

Su respuesta fue brusca e inmediata.

Primero emitió un gemido sorprendido a la vez que sus manos casi se clavaron en mi cintura. Después rápidamente pasaron a alzarme por los glúteos mientras su garganta emitía un gruñido casi animal.

Sorprendida solté su labio, pero enseguida volví a atraparlo orgullosa de haber provocado aquella reacción.

Ahora podía acariciar su columna hasta casi los omoplatos. Cuando lo hice subiendo despacio, Jaime deslizó su mano izquierda pierna abajo hasta detrás de mi rodilla y tiró de ella para situarla sobre su cadera mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente al mío, estrujándome contra la roca.

Mañana tendría cardenales, pero entonces no pude pensar en ello, tan sólo entrelacé rápidamente mis manos tras su nuca para tratar de mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba con ambas piernas la cintura.

Nuestros sexos solamente estaban separados por unas cuantas capas de tela, pero era tan evidente la mutua excitación que me quede paralizada. Jaime en cambio volvió a gruñir sobre mi cuello, cuando al deslizar de regreso su mano izquierda hasta mi glúteo provoco un roce involuntario, pero muy placentero. Yo arqueé en respuesta mi espalda, un acto reflejo, causando un nuevo roce, que esta vez acompañe con un fuerte y prolongado gemido imposible de contener.

El deseo demencial amenazaba con consumirme, con anular el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Me quemaba, estaba en llamas, si seguíamos así no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Me visualicé mordiendo sus labios, contrayendo y relajando los músculos de la espalda para frotarnos de nuevo... Incluso arañándole la espalda desnuda... y tuve miedo, no podía dejar que ese instinto animal guiara mis actos. No quería hacer nada de lo que después pudiese avergonzarme. ¿Pero acaso no había ido ya demasiado lejos? ¿podría detenerme ahora? ¿quería realmente hacerlo, detenerme?.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa y yo estaba tan desquiciada, que en realidad no estoy segura de saber como pasó. De algún modo Jaime se había zafado de mí mientras me pedía que parase con voz ronca. Creo que había tirado de mi cintura hasta que yo acabe desenganchando mis tobillos, al tiempo que dejaba caer mis brazos laxos a los costados. Ahora se mantenía ligeramente apartado, sujetándome por las muñeca para evitar mi caída mientras yo trataba de apoyar la espalda contra la roca, pues mis piernas temblorosas eran incapaces de sostenerme. Cuando al fin la alcancé, me soltó y me dejé deslizar desmadejada. Ambos jadeábamos ruidosamente.

No hablamos, él ya lo había dicho todo, ni siquiera le miré cuando se sentó dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos; aunque a mi lado. Supuse que fue un mero gesto de cortesía que no lo hiciese más lejos o incluso al otro lado del túnel. Yo lo había echado todo a perder. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí?. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar y apreté fuertemente los ojos para contenerlas. No sabría decir que las provocaban, si el recuerdo de la rudeza de su expresión mientras se desligaba de mí, o el de sus palabras.

" – _Para, no. ¡Para!. Esto no esta bien. ¡Ya basta!._"

Sus ojos antes cálidos y acogedores, entonces se me antojaron dos rocas a punto de golpearme.

Miré de reojo. Había flexionado las rodillas frente a si. Los brazos que cruzaban sobre ellas, ocultaban su rostro. Noté como sus hombros subían y bajaban tensos a causa de su respiración acelerada. Sin duda estaba enfadado, y yo comenzaba a sentirme... sucia.

Quería huir, ocultarme de la mirada airada que presentía; pero sabía que mi maldito cuerpo no me lo permitiría, además del fuerte dolor que oprimía mi pecho haciendo casi imposible mi respiración, todo mi ser seguía pulsando presa de la excitación, entorpeciéndome. Así que hice lo único que medio podía, pegando el mentón al pecho y clavando la vista en mi regazo, reuní el poco valor y orgullo que me quedaba y los arrojé a sus pies, a modo de ofrenda, envueltos en mis palabras.

– Lo siento. –Ahora mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro– Yo no... –No sabía que era exactamente por lo que debía suplicar su perdón, ni por tanto en que momento había cometido la terrible falta por la que me estaba castigando, así que no terminé la frase, en vez de eso jadeé en busca de aire y añadí mi corazón moribundo a la patética ofrenda –. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor, no... no me desprecies. Te lo suplico. Yo... yo...

Y ya no pude hablar más, el nudo de dolor se expandió y atenazó mi garganta . Los espasmos del llanto me hicieron estremecer, los gruesos goterones caían sin control bañando las palmas de mis manos muertas.

De pronto me encontré recostada contra su pecho, acunada entre sus brazos con su cálido aliento rozando mi frente, mientras me hablaba frenético.

– No... no mi cielo, no digas eso. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?. Soy yo quien lo siente y te pide perdón. No pensé que al alejarme así te hacía daño. – Besó mi frente y me estrecho más fuerte antes de continuar aún más deprisa.– Te quiero demasiado, por eso tuve que parar amor. No era justo lo que estaba apunto de hacerte, ¿entiendes?. Me dejé llevar por mis más bajos instintos, yo soy el despreciable...

Alcé el rostro alarmada, el suyo reflejaba tanta angustia que sin pensarlo le sellé los labios con mi mano.

- Shhh. ¡Calla! Dejame pensar... Tú... tú me amas y me deseas tanto como yo a ti. –Besó mi mano y asintió mientras acariciaba mi brazo con la yema de sus dedos. No había sido una pregunta, pero me gustó _recibir _la confirmación. Eso me envalentono. – ¿Entonces, que quieres decir con que _no era justo_?. –En ese momento, mi imaginación se surtió de suficientes posibles explicaciones para el _hacerte _que había terminado su frase, por lo que oculté mi sonrojo contra su pecho.

Jaime carraspeo tenso y después comenzó a balbucear.

– Pues... veras... Cuando un hombre... ¡Caray! –se quejó–. No es tan fácil hablar de esto con...

– Jaime, –le corté– te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña. Las _chicas_ lo saben y por eso me dieron unos _cursillos _sobre todo eso. –En realidad para mí fue una encerrona bastante vergonzosa; pero me cuidaría muy mucho de que él lo supiera. No permitiría que me tomase el pelo, no señor.

Cuando Candy, la antigua sanadora como todavía la llamaban algunos, me condujo a la cocina donde esperaban Trudy, Heidi, Lily, Paige, Mel y Wanda, con la excusa de que necesitaban mi ayuda con el amasado del pan, no tenía ni idea de lo que tramaban. Alguien declaró durante la _sesión _que Sol no participaría, pues Kyle obviamente no era bien recibido, y Trudy añadió que dentro de poco tendrían que hacer lo mismo con Libertad, quisiera o no su madre, porque "_allí comenzaba a haber mucho viejo verde suelto"_. No era un chiste, pero todas rieron con ganas por el doble sentido del _suelto. _Allí había más hombres que mujeres.

Jaime me miraba con ojos como platos mientras yo me reí de mi misma para mis adentros, pues entonces me pareció algo demasiado explicito y asqueroso, sin embargo a la hora de la verdad, resulta que apenas sabía nada, y que mis sueños y fantasías no eran más que un pálido reflejo.

– ¿Las chicas también habláis de _eso_.

Por su expresión deduje que ellosdebían ser más _exhaustivos, _entonces no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo seguras que me habían parecido todas sus caricias. Bueno, tal vez yo fuese a tener un _profesor particular _apartir de ahora. Eso me recordómi pregunta.

– Oye, no te escapes y contéstame. ¿Por qué _no era justo?_.

Jaime me apretó más contra su pecho y suspiró de forma triste, impulsando un mechón sobre mi frente. Yo lo aparté con gesto ausente mientras trataba de alcanzar sus labios. Me apretaba tanto que tuve que depositar mi beso en su barbilla; pero antes que me retirase del todo, él bajo la cabeza, mientras acunaba mi barbilla y así por fin pudimos fundirnos en _uno_ largo, dulce y muy; pero que muy intenso.

Al concluirlo tuve que recostarme contra su hombro, repentinamente mareada.

– ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Jaime alarmado.

– Mejor que bien –susurré mientras la cabeza dejaba de darme vueltas–. Se te da muy bien y creo que olvidé respirar, eso es todo.

Suspiró y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que en algún momento había cambiado de sitio, ya no estaba sentada a su lado sino en su regazo. ¿Cuándo y cómo había pasado?. Suspiré a mi vez, más dichosa que confundida.

– Elen, que voy a hacer contigo. ¿Es que ni siquiera voy a poder besarte?.

Ese _ni siquiera_ captó mi atención y a pesar de que el tono de su voz era juguetón no me gustó, me hizo recordar la historia de porqué Wanda se dio un año extra. Jaime se parecía mucho a Jared, en cierto modo durante un tiempo al menos fue su única figura paterna, su héroe.

– Jaime, ¿todo esto va de que sólo tengo 16 años? –Coloqué mi dedo sobre sus labios para que no me interrumpiese. Había sido una pregunta más bien retórica , y aún no había terminado.– Sólo soy 3 años menor que tú, –me quejé– no es tanta diferencia.

Entonces él habló bajo mi dedo.

– Sí, no es tanta diferencia, pero eres una menor y no quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti. No importa lo mucho que te hayan contado, o lo exquisita y maravillosamente que tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias. –Había cerrado los ojos al pronunciar la última parte, al volver a abrirlos en ellos había desesperación.– ¡Esta mal!. Debemos esperar hasta que tengas 18 como mínimo.

Conocía la testarudez de Jaime, así que no proteste, no conseguiría nada excepto que se empeñase aún más. Decidí que, si no quedaba otro remedio, le concedería dos años, ni uno más; aunque la idea de que en ese tiempo pueden cambiar mucho las opiniones me hizo feliz y tuve que luchar para no sonreír.

- Me parece una tontería eso de desperdiciar _dos _años, –hice mucho énfasis en el número– sobre todo tal y como están las cosas, viviendo sin saber cuanto tiempo nos queda realmente, si habrá un mañana –recordé la trágica historia de amor de West y Lily y fue como si alguien estrujara mi corazón con un puño–. De todas formas será como tú quieres –susurré, para después erguirme y lanzarle una mirada tan desafiante como mi voz, cuando agregué–. Pero te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra negarme tus besos y abrazos durante ese tiempo.

– ¡Jamás! –dijo cogiendo mi cabeza entre sus manos y soldando nuestros labios de nuevo.

Mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mis latidos, Jaime fue a buscar el resto de sus ropas. Su "_No te vayas, enseguida vuelvo"_ no ayudaba mucho la verdad.

Caminamos en silencio abrazados fuertemente, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hasta los corredores de los dormitorios. Estaba pensativo y creía saber el motivo, por lo que no le pregunté, sin duda recordaba mis palabras sobre el tiempo, sobre su posible falta.

Cuando llegamos al distribuidor en forma pulpo, me arrastró hasta el más cercano y allí me apoyó contra la roca mientras atacaba mis labios con fiereza. De nuevo no podía respirar, ¿pero quién quería?

Se separó tan bruscamente como empezó, jadeando desesperadamente en busca de aire, igual que yo.

– Es... mejor... que te... vayas...a la... cama.

Pegándome a su costado me condujo hasta la boca del tercer corredor, me besó en la frente y me deseó buenas noches.

Su cara reflejaba claramente el dilema interior que mantenía. Supuse que esa noche no dormiría mucho dándole vueltas a nuestra situación y me sentí un poco culpable. Quizás, sin querer, le hubiese hecho chantaje emocional.

– _Mi pobre Jaime _–gemí en mi mente.

Tan poco yo dormiría.

Apenas había dado dos pasos vacilantes, pues aún sentía las piernas como de gelatina tras el último beso, cuando me alcanzó y me tomó en brazos.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar?. Claro que irás a la cama, pero a la mía.

**N/A: y ahora empieza la bueno para las que les guste el lemon, ahah. Los mejores los dos últimos. **

**Reviews por fa, sólo así sabre si les gusta.**


	4. Sincerándonos

_Todos los personajes menos Elen son de esa fantastica escritora apellidada Meyer. Aunque este Jaime es como me gustaría que fuese mi chico_

**CAPÍTULO 3 – SINCERÁNDONOS**

Durante todo el camino no despegue mis ojos de su rostro, pero él no me devolvió la mirada. Cuando se paró ante la entrada de la cueva, su determinación pareció desinflarse un poco ante el dilema de cómo apartar la gruesa manta que la cubría sin soltarme. Observé divertida como se mordía el labio inferior considerando como proceder.

– ¿Qué tal si te inclinas un poco para que yo pueda ocuparme de esto? –sugerí señalándola.

Él me sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se agachaba para que yo pudiese alcanzar la manta por el borde y pasarla por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Nunca antes había visto la cueva, primero el temor y luego la vergüenza a la aparición repentina de Brand o Aarón me mantuvieron siempre alejada. El suelo estaba prácticamente alfombrado con tres colchones. Jaime se alzó ágilmente y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo que quedaba entre los dos primeros, para depositarme con mimo sobre el tercero, que estaba terciado en una esquina al fondo.

Durante el corto trayecto, me deshice de los zapatos procurando no moverme demasiado para no incomodarlo, usando la punta de los pies. Jaime imitó mi gesto nada mas soltarme.

A la débil luz de la luna apenas podía distinguir sus hermosas facciones mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Así que cuando colocó su cabeza sobre el brazo derecho y permaneció mirando fijamente al techo, no pude obtener ninguna pista sobre a lo que atenerme.

¿Había cambiado de opinión respecto a esperar, como pensé en un principio? ¿Solamente quería dormir conmigo?. Decidí que esta vez yo no estropearía las cosas, que esperaría pacientemente a ver que pasaba. Puede que no hiciese más que dudar cambiando una y otra vez de opinión. Quizá era yo sola la que le daba vueltas queriendo ver lo que no había. En cualquier caso me sentí feliz, pasase lo que pasase estaría el resto de la noche en brazos de mi adorado Jaime.

Me deslicé con cuidado hasta apoyar la cabeza en su musculoso pecho y las manos casi entrelazadas en su estomago. Tal y como esperaba, Jaime sacó su brazo de debajo de la cabeza y me rodeó con el los hombros, acercándome aún más a su cuerpo. El otro descansó en mi cintura, pero enseguida lo retiró pues las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos ardientes en mi brazo derecho.

Suspiré audiblemente cuando su cálido aliento se infiltró por mis cabellos. Levanté la cabeza y me estiré buscando sus labios. Él me los concedió y lo que comenzó con una suave presión fue dando paso a un afán casi febril. Sus labios persuasivos entreabrieron los míos permitiendo a su lengua deslizarse buscando la mía, por supuesto se la entregué encantada.

Sentí como ese ardiente beso, el roce tibio de su lengua con la mía, hacía que el resto de mi ser estallase en llamas.

Mi cuerpo tomó el control. Mi pierna derecha acabó sobre las suyas, mientras giraba el torso buscando poder apretarme más contra él, como si eso fuese posible. Mis manos acariciaron su cara una y otra vez mientras las suyas recorrían mi espalda arriba y abajo arrastrando con ellas mi camiseta.

Cuando nos separamos, mi corazón latía irregularmente, sin control y tuve que apoyar de nuevo la cabeza contra su pecho, pues comencé a marearme. Nuestras respiraciones eran jadeos frenéticos, pero sincronizados a la perfección. Tanto que los fuimos calmando al unísono.

- Me alegra saber que en el fondo tú tampoco quieres dormir –besó mi coronilla y añadió con tono más sugerente–. Al menos... no hasta _después._

Se incorporó y giró haciendo que yo quedase de espaldas debajo suyo. Mis manos presas sobre su pecho. Nuestras intimidades casi rozándose por segunda vez en esa noche.

– Temí que hubieses mal interpretado mis intenciones –susurró en mi oreja después de mordisquearme el lóbulo–. No prensarás castigarme por mi comportamiento de antes, ¿verdad?.

Mi negativa fue casi inaudible mientras sus labios recorrían mi mandíbula de punta a punta, una y otra vez. Sus manos, que se habían colado por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciaban desde mi estomago hasta el encaje de mi sostén con el mismo ritmo lento.

– Hum! No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso –Volvió a susurrar camino de mis labios.

Jaime parecía saber muy bien _como _y _donde _acariciarme, que _palabras _pronunciar y en que _tono _para encenderme más y más. En definitiva. Sabía como volverme loca.

En otra circunstancias, si el mundo no fuese lo que era ahora, si nos hubiésemos criado como debería haber sido, si hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de tener citas, su _pericia _habría provocado mis celos. Habría sufrido pensando con _quien y cuantas veces, _pues creería tener pruebas suficientes de que no era la primera con la que habría estado.

En cambio flotaba en las nubes. Llevaba un año amándole en secreto, soñando casi todo ese tiempo con este momento, y al fin había llegado.

Quería que fuese perfecto para él. Deseaba ser capaz de besarlo apasionada y salvajemente. Apretarme contra su cuerpo y rogarle que me hiciera suya –._Maldita timidez_– Que me volviese loca por completo hasta el punto de perder el control, igual que en el túnel, para ser capaz de hacérselo perder a él.

Estiró un brazo para encender la pequeña lámpara alojada en un hueco cercano de la pared rocosa.

– ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó con una ligera nota de ansiedad.

No fue hasta entonces, viendo la expresión preocupada de su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro, mientras sus pulgares enjugaban mis lágrimas. Tan sólo eran dos lagrimones aislados, pero allí estaban.

– ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Qué va mal?.

Había tanta ternura en sus ojos y su voz era tan aterciopelada, que si sus pulgares no estuviesen trazando círculos de fuego abrasador sobre mis mejillas, creo que me hubiese echado a llorar de verdad.

Mi amor estaba sufriendo por mí, eso no estaba bien.

Me apresuré a contestarle con el corazón en cada palabra, sin omitir nada, sin pensarlo, con la vergüenza echa jirones a mis pies.

– Lloro de felicidad, porque estoy viviendo algo con lo que he soñado muchas veces. Quería pertenecerte y que me pertenecieras más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y ahora estamos aquí, juntos.

Reconocí sus intenciones de besarme, pero le contuve posando mi mano sobre sus labios. Fue un leve toque, pero lo entendió.

Bajé los ojos e inspiré ondo antes de continuar. Él se recostó a mi lado, alzado sobre el codo para verme mejor la cara.

– También lloro porque... –titubeé– estoy asustada.

Continué aprisa, antes de que reaccionase de nuevo y me interrumpiese. Si lo hacía quizá ya no fuese capaz de seguir después.

– Lo que debería temer en realidad es lo mucho que te quiero y significas para mí.Te quiero tanto que duele, pero bendeciré por siempre cada minuto de esta tortura. –Traté de sonreír para quitarle rudeza a mis palabras.– Haría y diría cualquier cosa que me pidieses con tal de satisfacerte. Esa es mi única verdad, estoy segura. Lo demás... yo misma, mis sentimientos, carecen de importancia con tal de permanecer a tu lado.

Tuve que tragar el nudo que se me estaba formando y encontrar el valor suficiente para continuar, pues aún quedaba lo peor.

Él aprovechó este pequeños lapso para alzarme la barbilla y besar mis párpados cerrados. Los abrí automáticamente en cuanto le escuché hablar.

– Sin duda es algo para asustarse. ¡Vaya!, de echo a mí me asusta un poco ser tan especial a tus ojos, pero a la vez me llena de alegría y orgullo, y hace que quiera ser mejor persona y merecérmelo –besó mi frente–. Pero has dicho que _ese _no es el verdadero motivo de tu miedo. ¿Cuál es entonces? ¿Qué puede ser más aterrador que querer tanto a otra persona, que ni siquiera te importe si acaba anulándote?.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos alentadores, refugiándola en mis manos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban temblorosas. Para contenerlas las entrelacé sobre mi pecho. Lo hice imitando el símbolo del Jin y el Jang con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos de la que estaba arriba se veían blancos.

– Temo no saber... –dudé por un segundo que palabras utilizar– _hacerlo _y decepcionarte –añadí finalmente, sintiendo brotar el sonrojo y quebrarse mi voz. Sin duda aquella última parte de mi confesión fue las más difícil de pronunciar, pues la timidez me venció la partida esta vez.

Espié a través de mis pestañas su reacción, conteniendo el aliento. Parecía pensativo y estaba muy serio, con la cabeza baja.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. Quizá en mis prisas por acabar no me había expresado bien. Sin duda él no lo entendió y estaba tratando de descifrar a que me refería con ese ambiguo _hacerlo._ Hasta yo mismo sería capaz de encontrarle otros significados con pensarlo sólo un poco.

– _Te has lucido Elen _–_me recriminé_–. _No querías ser explicita. ¡Bravo! Vaya si no __lo has sido. ¿Pero ahora qué?._

Caí en la cuenta de que todavía me quedaba me quedaba otra opción, antes de llegar a morir de vergüenza diciéndoselo con todas las letras.

– Es mi primera vez, ya sabes... –Balbuceé rezando para que eso lo resumiera y explicase todo para él, del mismo modo que lo hacía para mí.

Entonces reaccionó al fin, no alzó la cabeza ni me miró, lo cuál agradecí bastante, pero comenzó a hablar, a intentarlo al menos.

– ¿Eh?... Esto... –resopló con fuerza mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Parecía... ¿Sorprendido?... ¿Confuso? ¿Por Dios! ¿¡Qué más necesitaba que le dijera!?.

– Bueno... ya te entendí a la primera, ¿sabes? –una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios mientras me lanzaba una corta mirada de reojo antes de continuar–. Contaba con ello, obviamente. Con lo que no contaba, lo que me tiene... pillado por así decir... –Guardó un silencio que me pareció eterno y en el que casi me olvido de respirar– ¿¡ decepcionarme!? ¡Guau! –Exclamó al fin con la mirada perdida–. ¿De veras temes decepcionarme? –preguntó incrédulo antes de suspirar profundamente.

Esta vez fui yo la que guardó silencio hasta que me miró, entonces simplemente asentí con firmeza.

Me acarició muy lentamente la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de la mano un par de veces y luego la deslizó por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta el otro lado, cambiando del dorso a la palma en mitad del movimiento, dejándola finalmente apoyada por debajo de mi oreja derecha, acunando mi rostro.

– Realmente no sé lo que he hecho para merecerte –recosté mi cabeza sobre su palma y suspiré, con el corazón henchido de felicidad al oírle decir aquello–. Si alguien tiene que temer decepcionar al otro, en cualquier sentido, ese soy yo.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente, de repente se puso muy serio y prosiguió.

– De no ser por ti, por tu valentía en los baños al confesarme tu amor... sabe Dios cuando habríamos llegado a _esto_. Yo no sé cuando me habría atrevido a romper mi silencio cobarde. Temía tanto tu rechazó, amor. Te deseaba tanto, que a veces no podía soportar el dolor de estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte, tocarte. De no saber si algún día podría tenerte. El miedo a que te fijases en otro, a que llegase alguien de otro clan y te llevase, era como tener un cuchillo apunto de caer sobre mi corazón.

El mío amenazó con salirse de mi pecho, él había estado sufriendo en silencio igual que yo. Temiendo y deseando lo mismo que yo.

– Empiezo a temer que esto no sea más que otro sueño del que no quiero despertar. Debía estar más cansado de lo que creía, y me he dormido en los baños. –Sonrió y se encogió de hombros– Seguramente ahora me estoy ahogando, pero no me importa.

Entonces fue él quien tuvo que contener mis labios. Atrapó mi cabeza en el último momento con ambas manos y me desvió gentilmente, haciendo que mi beso acabase en su mejilla.

– Aún no, amor. Déjame terminar. Tengo que decirte algo y no me va a resultar fácil, así que se paciente, ¿vale?. Puede que parte de lo que te diga te suene cursi o melodramático, pero no creo que sea capaz de expresarlo de otro modo.

Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

– Tú pareces creer que estoy muy seguro de mí mismo todo el tiempo, la verdad es que no soy más que un maldito adolescente inseguro. Uno muy, muy enamorado y un poco asustado, igual que tú –sonrió como para sí mismo, algo ausente–. Sólo que se me de mejor fingir. Las bromas ayudan bastante. –Suspiró y su frente se arrugó como si tratase de resolver un problema complejo. Por propia experiencia, supe que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

– Hay tres cuestiones que tengo muy claras y quiero compartirlas contigo ahora que nos estamos sincerando. Son tres razones que explican porqué no deberías volver a preocuparte por mí, o mis sentimientos hacía ti.

Me dedicó la más encantadora de las sonrisas y rozó con la yema de su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz.

– La primera es que tú nunca podrías decepcionarme. Jamás. En ningún sentido. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que te amo. Creo que a cada segundo te amo mucho más.

Atrapó un mechón de mi pelo y lo dejó deslizarse entre sus dedos. Por mi parte, traté de recordar como se respiraba.

– La segunda es que también para mí todo esto es nuevo. Como te dije antes el preocupado debería ser yo, parece que se da por supuesto que los chicos somos expertos natos en _estas_ cosas, simplemente por ser chicos –puso los ojos en blanco–. Sinceramente lo dudo mucho, al menos ese no es mi caso.

– Y tercera. Cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos será maravillosamente única e irrepetible, no importa las veces que las repitamos.

Agaché la cabeza rehuyendo momentáneamente su mirada, no quería que viese la cara de lela que sin duda se me había puesto.

– Así que ya ves, yo tampoco tendré con que comparar y me parece perfecto. Me alegra poder estrenarme y aprender contigo, con mi verdadero amor. Creo que te habría esperado aunque me hubiese acabado muriendo virgen.

Tomó mi barbilla con dos dedos para alzármela y después acunó mi rostro sobre su palma. El suyo estaba levemente sonrojado y lucía una sonrisa tímida.

– Yo no quiero tener sexo, nunca lo quise, quiero hacer el amor y para eso hay que estar enamorado, ¿no crees?.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, maravillados el uno del otro, de los sentimientos tan poderosos que acabábamos de compartir.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que reaccioné.

Sin previo aviso, sin poderme contener me abalancé sobre él.

**_N/A: Ya sé, ya sé. Alguna pensará que este capítulo me ha quedado pastelon, pero es el contrapunto perfecto a lo que viene apartir de ahora, ya lo vereís. Además soy una romantrica incurable._**

**_Gracias a neny cullen, visitaré tu pagina . A Yop. A Robin por añadir mi historia a sus favoritas (yo también quiero un Jaime así para mi sola, ahahah). Pero sobre todo a mi Alpha, Kokoro con la que espero compartir su nuevo Blog._**


	5. Nuestra primera vez 1ª Parte

_Como ya sabeís esta historia esta inspirada el la maravillosa obra de Stephanie Meyer The Host._

**CAPÍTULO 4 – NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ (1ª PARTE)**

Lo cierto es que realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente me dejé llevar por el deseo y el instinto. Era el hombre de mi vida, le pertenecía por completo y, ahora más que nunca, quería demostrárselo.

Anudé los brazos tras su nuca y tiré de él bruscamente, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Tuve que ejercer mucha presión pues su primera reacción, debido a la sorpresa supuse, fue apartarse.

Estiré el cuello en busca de mi objetivo, atrapar sus labios con los míos. Los entreabrí en una clara declaración de intenciones mientras volvía a tironear de él hacia abajo, y esta vez no hubo resistencia. Su lengua acepto gustosa mi invitación, frotándose y retorciéndose sobre la mía.

Cuando sus manos tantearon las mías, deshice el agarre pensando que tal vez le estuviese haciendo daño y dejé que las tomase por las muñecas, para guiarlas donde quisiera.

En el aire a medio camino de donde fuese que las llevaba. Deslizó sus manos de mis muñecas al hueco de las mías. En su avance consiguió que las estirase quedando palma con palma, dedo sobre dedo, como si pretendiese medirlos comparándolos. Luego entrelazó nuestros dedos, los suyos férreamente curvados, como para evitar a toda costa que me liberase.

Su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca de forma obsesiva, hizo que los jadeos se intensificaran tornándose desesperadamente salvajes. Ambos necesitábamos aire apremiantemente, por lo que se separó unos centímetros emitiendo un gruñido bajo de disgusto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó su pierna sobre las mías, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi vientre mientras mis manos, aún entrelazadas con las suyas, acabaron a cada lado de mi cabeza, firmemente sujetas e inmovilizadas contra el colchón. Su aroma embriagador inundó mi nariz amenazando con nublar mi razón, mientras su cálido aliento bañaba mi rostro.

La sensación de indefensión, de estar a merced de sus caprichos, se me antojó sumamente excitante. En definitiva, estaba perdida, pero decididamente no me iba a someter tan fácilmente, ni siquiera por el lastre de mi timidez natural, antes quería volver a disfrutar de la sensación de euforia y dominio que tuve en los túneles.

Busque sus labios, que cayeron incautos en mi trampa, los mordí. Mi intención era sorprenderle, no dañarle, así que apenas presioné.

- ¡Hey! –Se quejó apartándome cogida del pelo en una exagerada reacción.

Aproveché su desconcierto y la libertad recién recobrada de mis brazos para estrecharle fuertemente y girar quedando sobre él, aunque sin duda puso algo de su parte.

– Ahora es mi turno, mi pequeña salvaje –reclamó entre risas– acariciando mi cabello–. Vas a quedar marcada, ¿lo sabes verdad?.

Mi corazón se disparó cuando su respiración caldeó mi cuello. Su risa suave, acariciadora, precedió a sus dientes sobre mi piel.

–¡Au! Eso dolió, no es justo –me quejé. Pero él ya estaba besando el lugar donde me había mordido mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

Alcanzó uno de mis pechos y lo masajeo tiernamente por encima del sostén. El roce logró que mis pezones amenazasen con romper el fino encaje, y de mis labios se escapó un tenue jadeo.

Sonrió asegurándome por la cintura con ambas manos y en un solo movimiento giró quedando acostado sobre mí. Su pierna izquierda, hábilmente había acabado abriéndose paso entre las mías, quedando nuestros cuerpos tan estrechamente unidos que a pesar de la ropa pude notar el alocado ritmo de su corazón sobre mis pechos aplastados, y el estado de su excitación contra mi muslo.

Cuando atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios, no pude contener un pequeño gemido. Para mi sorpresa su erección aumentó en respuesta. Al mismo tiempo él se tensó. Tras lanzarme una corta mirada alzó las caderas para alejarla, sintiéndose avergonzado de mostrarme tan explícitamente cuanto me deseaba, o temiendo asustarme y que me echase atrás. Como me ocultaba el rostro, no podía deducirlo de su expresión.

– Yo también te deseo Jaime –susurre para darle ánimos, enterrando los labios en su pelo, en cuanto pude hablar con normalidad.

Se incorporó arrastrándome consigo hasta quedarnos él de rodillas frente a mí, yo sentada con una pierna todavía bajo su cuerpo.

– Me encanta esta camiseta. ¡Hum! Se te ve tan sexy que se me hace la boca agua –murmuró guiñándome y relamiéndose exageradamente.

El amplio escote de mi camiseta, siguiendo su tendencia habitual, dejaba al descubierto _algo _más que mi hombro izquierdo. Sus labios lo aprovecharon al máximo, tomando posesión de cada porción de piel. Comenzaron por mi garganta y mi hombro, para después bajar y seguir la línea fronteriza impuesta por la tela. Tan sólo le faltaron unos veinticinco centímetros a mi espalda para completarla. Barrió suavemente y sin prisa desde mi brazo hasta casi la parte posterior de mi nuca, donde la mano que me sujetaba el pelo, dejaba a uno de sus dedos deslizarse por mi cicatriz.

Creí que nada podría hacerme estremecer más de lo que ya lo estaba a causa de sus palabras y sus besos, con piel de gallina incluida y todo, pero me equivocaba. Aquel dedo hizo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal y mis labios temblaran, hasta que los contuvo con los suyos.

Entonces soltó mi pelo, y esa mano bajo hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta para ayudar a su compañera que ya empuñaba la parte delantera, juntas comenzaron a subir llevándola consigo.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para ocuparse de la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Parecía que pretendiese besar cada centímetro de mí. Debería haber levantado los brazos cuando entorpecieron el ascenso de la tela, pero sinceramente no caí. Estaba demasiado absorta en lo que me hacían sentir sus labios y el involuntario roce de sus manos.

Noté como una sonrisa curvaba sus comisuras. Apoyadas en ese momento sobre mi piel.

– Cariño, te importaría ayudarme un poquito. Se buena y levanta los brazos, anda.–Susurró ronroneante sin alzarse a mirarme.

Mientras me hablaba, su mano izquierda soltó la camiseta y resbaló acariciándome lentamente.

En aquella parte de las cuevas de día el calor era sofocante, pero al caer la fría noche del desierto la temperatura acumulada en su interior se compensaba, quedando un ambiente muy agradable en esta época del año. Sin embargo yo estaba sofocada y apunto de romper a sudar, como si estuviésemos en pleno desierto al medio día.

Me tensé cuando al llegar a la cinturilla elástica del pantalón se coló por debajo acariciando mi vientre, provocándome un estremecimiento. Aunque eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que experimente después cuando la mano invasora, saltándose también la barrera de mis braguitas, alcanzó mis rizos y comenzó a juguetear con ellos.

Eso hizo que reaccionara. Jadeé y alcé los brazos. Rápidamente su mano se retiró uniéndose a su compañera, que mientras tanto había estado ocupada trazando la línea de mi columna, para continuar con la tarea interrumpida.

– Gracias –le oí murmurar en tono divertido pero claramente malicioso, mientras me sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza–. No creas que he terminado con esos rizos –añadió en el mismo tono, aumentando mi excitación.

Estudió complacido mi reacción a sus provocativas palabras durante unos segundos y luego con voz aterciopelada me pidió que volviese a recostarme, lo cual hice obedientemente.

Tiró mi camiseta sin dejar de mirarme como si fuese una bebida helada y él un sediento perdido en mitad del desierto. Después se mordió de un modo muy sexy el labio inferior y sugerentemente bajo sus manos por su pecho, tal y como me hubiese gustado a mi hacerlo en ese momento. Agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta con los brazos cruzados y tiró deliberadamente lento de ella hacía arriba, hasta sacarla por su cabeza.

Con cada centímetro de piel que me mostraba, mi pulso aceleraba. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, y la humedad en mi intimidad se intensificó.

Sentí un escalofrío y como se me ponía la piel de gallina, cuando tiró su camiseta del mismo modo que hizo con la mía, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y me guiñaba un ojo.

– ¿Tienes frío amor? –Preguntó en tono inocente, mientras me recorría de arriba a bajo con una mirada penetrante y definitivamente matadora.

Sonreí pensando en la irónica situación. Si seguía provocándome de esa manera pronto entraría en combustión espontánea, y él me preguntaba si tenía frío. Claro que por su tono estaba claro más que segura que sabía la verdadera causa de mi estado. Y lo estaba disfrutando además.

Bien, si quería jugar... jugaríamos.

Antes de contestarle imitando su entonación, pestañeé descaradamente coqueta, bueno, al menos esperaba que se me viese así y no como una tonta, al tiempo que acariciaba con el revés de la mano la almohada.

– No. Mariposas en el estomago.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia que lentamente fue tornando en una picarona.

– Bueno... quizá yo pueda calmarlas.

Se inclinó sobre mí y depositó un beso en mi estomago. Con los labios aún rozando mi piel preguntó.

– ¿Mejor?

Pero no esperó mi respuesta, en vez de eso ya estaba arrastrando mi pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto mi ombligo.

Volvió a depositar un delicado beso justo encima.

Menos mal que no preguntó nada, pues yo tenía la boca seca. Apostaría a que ni siquiera sería capaz de moverme. Incluso creo que dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

Siguió besando mi piel cada pocos centímetros mientas ascendía hasta el borde del sujetador. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello, y se demoró mordisqueándolo.

Sus manos abrasantes, se habían camino por mis costados hacía mi espalda, alzándome un poco. Gemí lánguidamente sintiendo como la cabeza se me iba, apenas podía pensar, tan sólo tratar de concentrarme en sentir. Sentirle a él y todo lo que me producían sus acciones.

Frotó varias veces su mejilla contra la mía. Su piel era tan suave y cálida, que la sensación era muy agradable.

Enterré mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Me encantaba su tacto sedoso. Eran como un imán para mis manos, me invitaban tanto a peinarlos como a enredarme y desordenarlos.

Sus manos acariciadoras alcanzaron el cierre de mi sujetador. Contuve el aliento mientras las notaba peleándose con el hasta logar soltarlo, momento en el que lo expulsé lentamente. Después Jaime se fue retirando despacio, llevándoselo consigo. Yo adelanté los brazos para permitírselo, conteniendo apenas un estremecimiento de puro nerviosismo, pero en cuanto quedé libre los crucé insegura cubriendo mis pechos desnudos.

No pude evitarlo.

Jaime se sonrió de forma lasciva pero teatral, mientras se frotaba las manos como si fuese el villano de alguna mala película antigua, enseguida puso los ojos en blanco para demostrar que estaba de broma.

Yo sonreí y aparté tímidamente los brazos, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Mi cara estaba totalmente roja, pues sentí como se me endurecían y erizaban los pezones.

Pero él ni siquiera les dedicó un fugaz vistazo. Me gustó ese detalle, sabedora de cuanto sacrificio le suponía no hacerlo. Su mirada seguía prendida en la mía y ahora su sonrisa era dulce. Por sus movimientos deduje que trataba de quitarse los vaqueros, pero no abandoné sus ojos para comprobarlo.

Se inclinó sobre mí sin perder por el camino el contacto con mis ojos, murmurando cuanto me quería y deseaba. Besó mis labios dulcemente, sólo un leve roque y continuó bajando por la barbilla, la garganta... De nuevo enredé mis manos en su cabello, cuando noté que alcanzaba uno de mis pezones.

Temblé y gemí en respuesta a las húmedas caricias de su lengua y a la succión que las precedieron. No sé cuando pasó a ocuparse del otro, mientras su mano se encargaba de no dejar abandonado al primero. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a las sensaciones, mordiéndome los labios. Ahora si que ya no podría vivir sin sus caricias.

Mi intimidad se humedeció alarmantemente cuando bajo sus manos para tironear de mis pantalones. Me arqueé para facilitarle la tarea. Entonces decidió, que mejor nos desprendíamos también del resto de mi ropa interior. Lo agradecí, pues me avergonzaba que pudiese ver cuan mojada la había puesto.

Sin embargo no tuve suerte, en el último momento se quedó atrás enganchada en uno de mis pies.

– Vaya, vaya –comentó Jaime cuando la tuvo entre sus manos– creo que cierta personita se a excitado un poco, ¿por qué habrá sido? – sonrió maliciosamente buscando mi mirada, la suya brillaba delatando su propia excitación. –Debería darle vergüenza señorita, mira que ponerse así de mojadita sólo por ver a un chico medio desnudo.

Me estaba provocando descaradamente, lo cual me encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo se burlaba de mí y eso no iba a quedar sin respuesta.

– Mira quien fue a hablar. –Comenté lanzando una mirada significativa a su bajo vientre.

Siguió la dirección de mi mirada, aunque de sobra sabía a que me refería.

– ¡Oh! La culpa es tuya, –me acusó– por ser tan irresistiblemente tentadora y apetecible. Por cierto, _esto _–añadió señalando el bulto de sus calzoncillos– es otro motivo por el que deberías avergonzarte, y mucho. Te parece bonito poner _así _a un pobre chico –continuó con cara de niño bueno y usando un tono de fingida inocencia–. No, no está nada bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior mortificada, no se me ocurría ninguna respuesta adecuada. Él sonrió picaramente y prosiguió.

– ¿Y tú eres la que temía no _saber_...? –Dejó la frase sin concluir de modo muy sugerente–. ¡Hum! Bueno, como ya te dije no tengo experiencia pero... a mí me parece que vas por muy buen camino, –me guiñó un ojo– y por lo que veo –hizo una pausa para observar nuevamente mi prenda intima– deduzco que yo tampoco lo hago mal del todo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos lenta y provocativamente, mientras me comía con los ojos. Luego se echo a reír de modo desenfadado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Sabía él cuanto me ayudaban sus bromas a vencer la timidez y el nerviosismo? ¿o lo hacía sólo para excitarme más?.

– ¡Fanfarrón! –Le dije pateando suavemente su pierna.

– ¡Au! –Se quejó teatralmente– Te haré pagar por esto –dijo arrojando las braguitas

y abalanzándose sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas.

Me retorcí y traté de agarrarle las manos inútilmente, mientras no podía parar de reír.

No sé como me las arreglé para decir entre carcajadas y resoplidos.

– Lo... siento. Me... rindo. ¡No! Por favor... ¡Para!

Paró en seco mientras se dejaba caer sobre las palmas, colocándolas sobre el colchón a cada lado de mis hombros. Sus rodillas aún a cada lado de mis caderas.

Mi respiración y mi pulso estaban algo agitados, y no sólo por el juego. Quizá se debiese a los roces productos de el, a que mi excitación era ya demasiado poderosa, imparable diría yo, o a tener su cuerpo casi desnudo a escasos centímetros sobre mí; el caso es que ahora que habíamos parado, sentía latir con fuerza el interior de mi sexo.

Flexionó un poco los codos para aproximarse más a mi rostro.

– Te perdono –murmuró.

Me lamió lentamente el labio superior, escapando su inferior por poco de los míos. Sonrió y volvió a ofrecérmelos, pero se apartó justo cuando adelanté los míos, impacientes.

Gruñí una queja y le puse cara de pocos amigos mientras golpeaba su hombro.

Debió adorar mi reacción, pues inesperadamente me dio el beso más apasionado, profundo y húmedo de cuantos llevábamos.

En un principio, cuando empezó como un simple roce suave, planeé vengarme no correspondiéndole y cruzándome de brazos. Pero a medida que lo fue intensificando, me olvide de todo y dejé que mis manos danzasen libres por su espalda.

Permanecimos quietos mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Su frente apoyada en mi hombro, mejilla contra mejilla.

Apenas calmados, besó mi frente y comentó que ya era hora de igualar la situación. No le entendí, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar nada.

Ante mi mirada inquisitiva, desplazó su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado a mi costado izquierdo, a la altura del muslo; después se levantó ágilmente en un solo movimiento y retrocedió un paso fuera del colchón, sin dejar de observarme.

Jadeé cuando vi tomar a sus manos el elástico del boxer negro, y aparté tímidamente la mirada.

Durante los siguientes minutos, que parecieron eternos, no se escuchó nada salvo nuestras respiraciones, la mía algo más agitada.

Al final, no pude resistir la curiosidad y le miré de nuevo. No se había movido ni un milímetro. Sus manos descansaban en la cinturilla de la única prenda que le cubría, exactamente igual que antes.

Se produjo una comunicación sin palabras en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Supe exactamente lo que él quería, lo que había estado esperando y esta vez no aparté la mirada.

Fue deslizándolos lentamente hasta las rodillas, quedando expuesto a mis avergonzados ojos, sin dejar de mirarme a su vez en todo momento.

Yo nunca había visto antes un pene, así que no podía comparar, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que era grande cuando se me contrajeron los músculos de forma involuntaria y tuve que obligarme a separar las rodillas, antes de que él lo percibiese.

Me sentía cohibida y confusa. Por un lado no quería mirar, por alguna estúpida razón me parecía que estaba mal, a pesar de encontrarme igual de expuesta, pero por el otro no podía apartar los ojos.

Sin duda no era tan desagradable de contemplar como esperaba. Lo único malo era que me intimidaba un poco. Verdaderamente mientras más lo pensaba, más me parecía demasiado grande para mí; así que traté de hacerme a la idea, de que era el miedo irracional a lo desconocido lo que estaba experimentando, para tratar de no entrar en pánico.

Creo que lo debió de notar en mi cara. Tal vez se me habían puesto los ojos como platos o algo así.

Tragué saliva nerviosa y eso lo empeoró.

– ¿Qué...? ¿No te gusta la vista? –Preguntó divertido–. Porque yo desde aquí tengo una maravillosa, te lo aseguró– agregó en tono juguetón.

A esas alturas debía de tener la cara del color de la sangre, sin embargo sentía frío. Estaba segura de que _ese _frío era cosa de mi imaginación, pues sólo unos segundos antes la temperatura ambiente era muy agradable, y yo misma ardía.

Comenzó a reírse disimuladamente mientras se inclinaba para terminar de quitarse su última prenda.

¡Dios! ¿Es que no iba a parar de humedecerme?.

Se incorporó con _ella_ aún en la mano. En su cara había una expresión especulativa y traviesa.

Me pilló por sorpresa que me los lanzara a la cara, sin más. Por suerte tuve buenos reflejos y los aparté de un manotazo, aún en el aire.

Intentó contener la risa, sin conseguirlo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– Sabía que no los cogerías. Lo sabía –rió más fuerte–. Como si te fuesen a morder.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. De nuevo mi Jaime bromeaba para romper mi evidente estado de tensión. De haber tenido alguna duda sobre la sinceridad de su amor, sólo por eso se habría esfumado. Era la primera vez para ambos y él estaba más pendiente de que yo me sintiese cómoda y la disfrutase al máximo, que de sus propias necesidades y deseos. Para mí no había mayor prueba de amor que esa.

Se tumbó de costado, descansando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano de su brazo acodado.

– Eres muy hermosa, sobre todo cuando te sonrojas – musitó trazando círculos y dibujos sin sentido por mi estomago.

Parecían signos mágicos, pues mi piel se erizaba y quedaba ardiendo por donde pasaban sus yemas.

En justa respuesta, tracé similares dibujos sobre su ancho pecho, estirándome a continuación para besárselo. Sus músculos temblaron bajo el contacto de mis labios. Los suyos dejaron escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando mis dedos, por iniciativa propia, rozaron sus pezones, sorprendentemente duros.

– ¡Hum! No sabes lo que me estas haciendo –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

– Creo que sí lo sé –afirmé insinuante.

Abrió los ojos y esbozó esa sonrisa encantadora, la que junto con sus ojos me había cautivado desde el primer momento. Apoyó la mano en mi hombro empujando suavemente para tumbarme, a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mí, pegándose tanto que su excitación quedó aplastada contra mi pierna.

Fingí no darme cuenta y le bese, enterrando una vez más mis dedos en su pelo enmarañado. Sin embargo ya lo creo que era consciente de su presencia cálida, dura y pulsante, de cómo se me había erizado la piel y disparado el pulso; de la descarga de adrenalina desencadenada a consecuencia de sentirlo por primera vez sin nada que nos separase, que se interpusiese entre su piel y mi piel.

– Si supieras cuantas veces y de cuantas maneras te he soñado en mis brazos –murmuró frotando nuestras narices–. Déjame probar algo, ¿vale? –inquirió apartándose lo justo para atrapar mi mirada consentidora.

Colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla y comenzó a deslizarla hacía arriba, apenas rozando mi piel, deteniéndose a medio muslo. Me estremecí al sentirla allí, y por las ganas de saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Apagó mi incipiente gemido con su boca y volvió a bajar lentamente hasta la rodilla, comenzando de nuevo el lento ascenso mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban ansiosas. Al llegar a la altura donde se detuvo antes, en esta ocasión buscó la cara interior para continuar su caricia.

Instintivamente separé más las piernas, facilitándoselo. Aprovechó el espacio extra que le proporcione para colar una de las suyas. Supuse que buscando tanto comodidad, como impedir que en un ataque de pudor las cerrara de nuevo.

Notar su avance por esa zona mucho más sensible, me hizo estremecer y gemir otra vez bajo sus besos, pero mucho más intensamente.

No se detuvo hasta que alcanzó mi intimidad, que palpitaba expectante. Apenas la sintió abandonó mis labios para mirarse en mis ojos, apoyando su frente en la mía.

– Te amo tanto –susurró–. Si... si hago algo que te desagrade o incomode, dímelo.

– ¡Aja! –Jadeé.

Su mirada se endureció y sus labios se apretaron, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros para contemplar mi cara.

– ¡Habló en serio!. No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer. – A pesar de seguir hablándome en susurros, su voz tenía un matiz inequívocamente autoritario– ¡Júramelo! ¡Jura que me detendrás!.

– Te lo juro – le aseguré con la mente instantáneamente despejada.

Su expresión volvió a suavizarse, asintió y su mano cobró vida. Rozó mi entrada arriba y abajo con la punta de los dedos varias veces, después se dedicó a masajear mi punto más sensible, inflamando mi deseo junto con el. Aquello era realmente tan placentero , que mi razón volvió a irse a paseo.

Mis pezones repentinamente endurecieron y mi cabeza cayó hacía atrás, cuando arqueé instintivamente la espalda apretándome a su mano, que se detuvo y retiró a toda prisa.

Me dejé caer sintiéndome algo débil, pues aquella dulce tortura me había dejado temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras me mordía la lengua para no pedirle que continuase. Más que pedírselo, se lo hubiese suplicado.

– No sabes como me pone verte así, –susurró junto a mi oído con voz pastosa– tan entregada a mí.

Sus manos atraparon mis pechos, acariciándolos, aplastándolos, pellizcando los pezones para endurecerlos todavía más.

No pude contenerme más, no quería eso, al menos no eso sólo. Necesitaba que también volviese a tocarme como antes, así que comencé con mi suplica, solo que no me dejó terminar.

– Jaime, por favor...

– Por favor, ¿qué?. –Preguntó travieso– ¡Esto? –Tomó un pezón entre dos dedos y lo frotó suavemente– ¿o esto otro? – Se retiró hacía abajo, dejando un rastro de besos y caricias camino de mis ingles.

Yo cerré los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo quemarse en cada parte que él tocaba, mordiéndome los labios para no gemir alto. Estaba más que preparada para recibir el ansiado roce de sus dedos donde tanto los deseaba, pero no para lo que sucedió realmente.

Su lengua recorrió mi entrada buscando mi centro, al mismo tiempo que sus fuertes manos contenían mis rodillas, que trataron de unirse en un acto reflejo.

Más que gemir, solté un gritito de sorpresa y aferré fuertemente los bordes del colchón. El placer que su lengua traviesa me estaba proporcionando, dedicada a trazar círculos sobre mi hinchado clítoris, era indescriptible e insoportable, casi me sentía morir de puro gozo.

Rompí a gemir como una posesa. Traté una y otra vez de murmurar su nombre y cuanto le amaba, pero creo que no me salía nada coherente.

Paró de pronto y alcé la cabeza tratando de enfocar su cara. Parecía...¿algo preocupado?. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que mi respiración era demasiado entrecortada. Me faltaba el aire, pero le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba mejor que bien, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Después se inclinó de nuevo, comenzando un ascenso lento con sus labios rozando mi piel, besando aquí y allá.

Dejé caer la cabeza y busqué la suya con ambas manos en cuanto llegó a mis senos. Enredé mis dedos en sus largos cabellos, repitiéndole todo cuanto había tratado de decirle antes, mientras los saboreaba. Apenas terminé de hablar, se lanzó desesperadamente en busca de mis labios.

Entonces supe que había llegado el momento. Pronto Jaime entraría en mí, me haría mujer. ¡Su mujer!.

**N/A: Les dije que ahora venía lo mejor. ¿Cumplí mi promesa, o no?. Ya saben que espero sus reviews/comentarios. Me alegran el día.**

**Besos Electrica.**


	6. Nuestra primera vez 2ª Parte

_**Todos los personajes... bueno ya saben. Pero el Jaime de este fic es mío en mis sueños, lo robe de ellos.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5 – NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ (2ª PARTE)**

Le abracé atrayéndolo más hacía mí. Su erección, que hasta entonces había rozado levemente mi parte más sensible, se hizo más presente cuando el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos se acortó. La ruda presión apenas duró una décima de segundo, pues él se arqueó para evitarla mirándome directamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban chispeantes por el deseo.

– ¿De veras quieres _hacerlo_? –me preguntó en un susurró ¿Qué continúe?.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente pero no pude hablar, quería decirle que sí, que me hiciese suya por completo; pero estaba tan nerviosa que no encontraba mi voz, por lo que me limite a asentir una sola vez, perdida en aquella maravillosa mirada color chocolate.

Instintivamente alcé las piernas para enlazar su cadera, mientras él bajaba poco a poco. De nuevo sentí el dulce roce en mi entrada y después como iba penetrando lentamente...

Y entonces el dolor me alcanzó y lo ahogo todo. Estaba avisada, pero aun así me sorprendió por su intensidad.

– ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó alarmado por la repentina tensión que había adquirido mi cuerpo, y el quejido que sofoqué rápidamente mordiendo la almohada, tras un brusco giro de cabeza.

No respondí. No podía. Sólo podía pensar en el dolor, en tratar de que parase. Cerré más el abrazo de mis piernas, cruzando fuertemente los tobillos tras sus riñones, tratando de inmovilizarlo. Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me susurró al oído con dulzura.

– Tranquila amor, no me voy a mover. No hasta que se te pase el dolor y te acostumbres a mí.

Continuó murmurando, pero esta vez más como para sí mismo.

– ¡Caray! No pensé que doliera tanto. Menos mal que Ian me comentó al respecto... pero...

Agradecí en silencio a Ian por ser tan considerado. Sólo un hombre tan comprensivo y protector como él, podría recordar y darle la importancia suficiente a un detalle como ese.

Definitivamente Wanda tenía mucha suerte, y yo también.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue desvaneciendo y mis músculos se relajaron. Al percibirlo, Jaime mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja y volvió a susurrarme.

– No volverá a dolerte jamás, te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Giré el rostro para mirar al amor de mi vida y tranquilizarle al fin.

– Jaime Stryder, te amo –susurré, con su hermosa cara a escasos centímetros.

Él se inclinó un poco más y limpió las lágrimas que el dolor había hecho brotar de mis ojos, con sus labios. Luego volvió a susurrarme al oído.

– Yo también te amo, Elen Masen. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te separe de mí.

Volvió a besarme con una leve presión de sus labios cálidos en los míos, casi un simple roce. No habló de nuevo, pero en sus tiernos ojos la pregunta se reflejaba claramente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

– Sí, por favor. –Musité al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda haciendo que, pese a que él aún no se movía, su erección profundizara un poco más en mi interior.

Sonrió visiblemente satisfecho y comenzó un vaivén suave, entrando y saliendo despacio. Gemí dulcemente, sin poder evitarlo, cuando sus labios se posaron en uno de mis pezones. Su lengua ardiente empezó a trazar círculos a su alrededor endureciéndolo más y más, mientras una de sus manos hacía lo mismo con el otro, masajeándolo con mucha delicadeza usando sólo dos dedos.

Volví a arquear la espalda, y en esta ocasión, mi Jaime se apresuró a deslizar su brazo entre mi cuerpo y el colchón mientras gruñía. Sin duda mi nueva posición le había resultado muy placentera, al menos eso esperaba, pues a mi sí.

Como se sujetaba con el otro brazo, apoyado sobre el codo, para no cargarme con todo su peso, eso dejó libre se sus dedos acariciadores a mi pecho. No me importó en absoluto, su boca ansiosa pasó a ocuparse de ambos.

Sus embestidas, poco a poco iban aumentado de intensidad y rapidez, volviéndose frenéticas, casi furiosas, haciendo que entrara mucho más profundamente de lo que creí que podría llegar. Pero tal y como prometió, no había más dolor, sólo puro gozo. Jaime era mi Ángel, y me estaba llevando con él camino de la gloria .

Mis manos, que ya se sabían de memoria la musculatura de su espalda y sus hombros, se cerraron en el vacío convirtiéndose en apretados puños, clavando las costas uñas en las palmas. Un extraño temblor precedió a la descarga eléctrica que me recorrió columna abajo camino de mi sexo, que palpitaba furiosamente alrededor del suyo, mientras un gruñido salvaje, completamente animal, amenazó con desgarrar mi garganta a su paso.

Mi Ángel lo sofocó con sus labios solícitos, y después creí oírle murmurar algo así como: "_disfrútalo, intentaré que dure". _Aunque la verdad, apenas si era consciente de lo que me rodeaba en esos momentos. El movimiento de sus caderas volvió a adquirir esa cadencia dulce y lenta del principio, para luego tornarse en segundos en fuertes y profundas embestidas. La corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrerme, pero ahora se extendió por mis extremidades y desapareció como si hubiese escapado por la punta de los dedos.

Mis dientes fueron los encargados de acallarme esta vez, clavándose con saña en mi labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Cuando todo terminó, me quedé exhausta. El brazo que mantenía mi espalda arqueada se retiró. Mis piernas débiles y temblorosas, resbalaron por sus costados siguiendo el ejemplo de mis brazos, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo sin ningún músculo al que recurrir. Parecía como si aquella corriente, hubiese arrastrado con ella casi todas mis fuerzas. Empleé las pocas que me quedaban en tratar de depositar las piernas con suavidad sobre el colchón, de modo que no entorpeciesen sus movimientos.

– ¿Sabes?...Creí que... no era... posible..., pero... tu carita... se vuelve... aún más... hermosa... cuando... te vienes. –Comentó con voz entrecortada mientras me la cubría de besos, haciéndome gemir bajito.

Su aliento calentó mi garganta, cuando su nariz dibujó los contornos de mi mandíbula.

Se incorporó atrayéndome hacía sí, sujeta firmemente por las caderas, para asegurarse que no nos separásemos, que no se saldría de mí.

Su pelvis, que no se había detenido por completo en ningún momento, recuperó poco a poco un empuje rítmico pero suave.

Enterré las manos bajo la almohada, arqueando y relajando la espalda, cuando me acarició con ambas manos recorriendo desde la unión de nuestras intimidades hasta la base de mi cuello, provocando temblores y piel de gallina a su paso.

En el camino de regreso a mis caderas, se demoró unos deliciosos segundos en mis pechos, durante los cuales me retorcí gimoteando y cerrando los puños; simulando que de algún modo retuviese presas mis muñecas bajo la almohada; situada muy por encima de mi cabeza.

Eso pareció desquiciarlo. Seguramente era demasiado sensual a sus ojos como para resistirse, aunque ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que mi comportamiento pudiese provocarle, y menos de esa forma. Volvió a asegurarme por las caderas y casi se retiró por completo para después entrar de un solo empujón. Aunque la placentera sensación fue indescriptible, me pilló tan de sorpresa que grité su nombre demasiado alto.

Él se apresuró a apagar mi voz con su mano. Su mirada se había vuelto más oscura... llena de deseo irracional.

– Shh. No queremos que nadie aparezca por aquí a interrumpir, ¿verdad? –musitó, mientras volvía a retirarse lentamente.

Como ya la esperaba, su brusca vuelta no me alarmó tanto y pude disfrutarla más ampliamente.

– ¿Te... gusta... esto? –preguntó con voz entrecortada y ronca mientras se retiraba por tercera vez– ¿¡así!? –corrigió su pregunta en tono exigente, acometiéndome de nuevo.

Yo emití un prolongado gemido parecido a un sí, fue el único sonido que pude hacer. Justo en ese momento el placer era demasiado intenso como para que mi cabeza formara palabras correctamente.

Sonrió complacido y lo repitió un par de veces más antes de dejarse caer sobre los codos, besando mi frente, mordisqueando mi oreja, mi cuello. Derritiéndome cuando sus dientes atraparon mis pezones, primero uno, luego el otro, antes de volver a poner en movimiento sus caderas. Nuestros cuerpos encajando a la perfección y sin tregua una y mil veces. Nuestras bocas intercambiando murmullos de amor y besos ardientes y húmedos. Mis manos reclamando la posesión de sus hombros, de su espalda al completo, incluso de sus nalgas.

Ralentizó un poco el ritmo para poder besar con calma mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pechos. Me sentía confundida, quería dulzura pero también que fuese enérgico, que me hiciese suplicar para que parase, y así se lo dije.

Me complació aumentando poco a poco el ritmo y la intensidad de sus envestidas, mientras me pedía que gimiese para él, sólo para él. Sus manos, su boca, parecían estar en todas partes quemando mi piel, así que para mí tampoco fue difícil complacerle enterrando mis labios en su hombro.

Comencé a mover inconscientemente las caderas complementando sus movimientos, ajustándome a los cambios de ritmo e intensidad con los que me penetraba, tratando de fundirme con él en un solo ser.

Nos miramos fascinados, moviéndonos al mismo ritmo. Era como si hubiésemos nacido para eso, para amoldarnos al cuerpo y los deseos del otro. Dos almas gemelas. Dos piezas de un mismo engranaje, encajando a la perfección. Dos mitades que al fin se reúnen para volver a formar un todo. Ya no había ni _tú_, ni _yo_; sumergido en el fondo de un mar de sensaciones, se erguía el poderoso _nosotros_ que los había reemplazado.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido.

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse por las convulsiones previas, justo en el mismo instante en que volvía a mí la sensación de estar recibiendo una descarga en plena columna. Mi ángel me regalaba otra vuelta por las nubes, mientras el mismo también alcanzaba su propio éxtasis.

Esta vez fue mucho más intenso, quizá porque no sólo atendí a mis sensaciones. No cerré los ojos en ningún momento queriendo asistir al disfrute del amor de mi vida, que me envistió más rápido, fuerte y profundo antes de arquear la espalda privándome de su rostro. Más que gemir, rugía mi nombre; pero todavía no había llegado al punto máximo de su clímax, y su pelvis siguió golpeándome sin piedad provocando que el mío estallara.

Me miró con ojos vidriosos, aunque grandes como platos, sin duda no esperaba lograr volver a provocarme un orgasmo tan pronto. Se le dibujó una sonrisa mitad de satisfacción, mitad de orgullo, al arquearme a mi vez chillando su nombre, arañando sus hombros. Arrastrándolo finalmente conmigo, obligándolo a derramarnos juntos.

Rápidamente volví a buscar su mirada. Apenas si podía enfocar bien y la cabeza me daba bandazos, como si mi mente no quisiese pertenecer más a mi cuerpo. A él también parecía costarle trabajo enfocar y su respiración era fatigosa, sin embargo su sonrisa se había ensanchado hasta amenazar con cortarle las mejillas.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre mí. Ni él ni yo volvimos a movernos. Su peso, casi aplastante, apenas me dejaba respirar; pero ni loca se me ocurriría protestar. Morir justo ahora, con nuestras pieles desnudas tocándose, me pareció la mejor muerte posible.

Traté de concentrarme en como mi intimidad ralentizaba sus pulsaciones, en como su corazón palpitaba cerca del mío, en el aroma de su piel, en su aliento acariciando mi pelo. En cada parte de mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

– Gracias –le escuché decir en voz baja pero entusiasmada– a sido maravilloso.

No supe que responder. No podía decirle que tenerle dentro de mí era como entrar al paraíso, que ansiaba repetirlo, que había disfrutado intensamente de nuestra primera vez; no con esas palabras, me daba vergüenza, demasiada vergüenza. Quizá algún día pero hoy no. Así que me limite a suspirar y juguetear con sus cabellos infiltrando mis dedos.

Pareció tensarse un poco. Adivinando el motivo me apresuré a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Unas que lo expresasen todo. Unas que pudiera pronunciar.

– Para mi también, pero sólo porque TÚ eres maravilloso.

– Vuelves a valorarme demasiado. –Comentó tras un suspiro, que juraría fue de alivio– Pero me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto como a mí.

Alzó su rostro regalándome una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras. Colocó el mechón que su suspiro había movido hacía mi frente detrás de mi oreja y me besó. Primero dulcemente, a continuación con pasión.

Un jadeante Jaime se separó saliendo de mí con cuidado, después se dejó caer de espaldas a mi lado. Yo rodé para volver a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, sus brazos. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, y apoyé la mano por delante de mi cara. Tal y como esperaba, él me rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándome para atraerme más hacía su cuerpo. Suspiré de nuevo, feliz de poder oler su piel y sentir su calor bajo mi mejilla y mi torso, como tantas noches soñé.

Guardamos silencio durante algún tiempo, no había nada que decir, sólo sentir nuestras respiraciones mientras se calmaban y acompasaban, igual que los latidos locos de los corazones. Creo que casi estaba dormida cuando Jaime comenzó a hablar, pues pegué un pequeño respingo.

– Creo que deberíamos hablar con Doc o Candy, si voy a seguir secuestrándote cada noche durante estos dos meses.

No levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, ni emití sonido alguno, pero trace un círculo sobre su pectoral con la palma de mi mano, para que supiese que le escuchaba. Sonreí sabedora de a que se refería exactamente. Dudaba que las almas hubiesen desarrollado anticonceptivos, sobre todo después de tener que descartar a los futuros anfitriones adultos, pero me mordí la lengua. El silencio me pareció lo mejor, después de todo, tal vez ellos conociesen otros métodos y en estos momentos no me apetecía vivir otra crisis. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con las del baño y el corredor, al principio de la noche.

– Por supuesto que en algunas sólo dormiremos –continuó él, soltando una risita nada más terminar la frase. No necesité mirarle para saber que tendría los ojos puestos en blanco–. Además –Añadió acariciando mi brazo de modo sugerente– debería hablar con tío Jeb. Necesito su permiso para una excavación. Después de acostumbrarme a tu dulce respiración, dudo que pueda soportar los ronquidos de Brand y Aarón.

Esta vez no aguanté y me alcé para mirarle. Quería comprobar si estaba de broma, me dolería claro, pero en el fondo esperaba verle una sonrisa picara y burlona. Estaba muy serio y pensativo.

Mi corazón golpeó dolorosamente contra las costillas. Mi Jaime no sólo me amaba, sino que quería quedarse conmigo para siempre. Si fuese necesario lucharía por mí, por mantenerme a su lado. Apartir de hoy, además de mi amigo, sería mi confidente, mi amante, mi compañero.

Rozó la punta de mi nariz con un dedo y luego lo deslizó por mis labios, trazando su contorno.

– Te dije que no dejaría que nada ni nadie te separase de mí. Nos mudaremos al salón de juegos si es necesario. No me importa lo que piensen o digan los demás.

Busqué sus labios con desesperación, como si con eso selláramos el pacto. Él sujetó mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión una vez más, pero enseguida intentó separarme con suavidad. Sólo le dejé hacerlo cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo apremiante, aunque para mí era evidente que yo no habría podido oponer mucha resistencia, si de veras hubiese querido zafarse. No sólo porque Jaime fuese mucho más fuerte que yo, sino porque apenas tenía ya fuerzas para mantener la cabeza erguida, seguramente si él no me sujetase me habría ido resbalando arruinando el momento.

– Deberías tratar de dormir un poco amor. –Comentó mientras dibujaba mis ojeras con la yema de sus dedos– Pronto amanecerá y te ves agotada.

Me acomodo con mimo bajo su mentón, apagó la lámpara y abrazándome, comenzó a tararear bajito. Reconocí la melodía enseguida. No sólo estaba arrullándome, también me estaba diciendo que sería mi único amor por siempre, mi Ángel Guardián.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, amor mío. Mi Ángel. –susurré cerrando los ojos y dejándome deslizar en la inconsciencia, con la certeza de que jamás volvería a soñar nada que superase la realidad que dejaba atrás.

**_Cuando veo tu sonrisa lágrimas corren por mi cara, no puedo reponerme_**

_**y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido**_

_**como este mundo se vuelve frío y atraviesa mi alma**_

_**y se que encontraré dentro de mí que puedo ser el único.**_

_**Nunca te dejaré caer**_

_**me levantaré contigo siempre**_

_**estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo**_

_**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo.**_

**_Esta bien, esta bien. Esta bien_**

_**las estaciones están cambiando**_

_**las olas chocando**_

_**y las estrellas están cayendo todas por nosotros**_

_**los días son largos y las noches cortas**_

_**puedo demostrarte que seré el único.**_

_**Nunca te dejaré caer**_

_**me levantaré contigo siempre**_

_**estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo**_

_**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo.**_

_**Porque tú eres, tú eres, tú eres mi amor verdadero, todo mi corazón**_

_**por favor no desaproveches eso**_

_**porque estoy aquí por ti**_

_**por favor no te vayas**_

_**por favor dime que te quedaras, quédate**_

_**Úsame como quieras**_

_**tira de mi cadena sólo para tu deleite**_

_**y sé que estaré bien**_

_**aunque mis cielos se vuelvan grises.**_

_**Nunca te dejaré caer**_

_**me levantaré contigo siempre**_

_**estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo**_

_**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo... desvaneciéndome.**_

**_FIN_**

_**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL **__** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS **_

_N/A: Ahora que lo he subido y revisado para ponerlo aquí estoy pensando que estos chicos dan para más. Quizá tengan segunda parte... ¿Qué me dicen, se la merecen?._

_Creo que plasmé mi chico ideal en una primera vez ideal. Les contaré otro "secreto", mientras lo escribía en mi mente recreaba todo, como en una pelí y Jaime era el Taylor de Crepúsculo, con su melena negra y suelta. (Suspiro)._

_Espero que cuando regrese ( Y lo haré, me pico el bichito de los Fics, ahahah) me visiten de nuevo. Chao y muchas, muchisimas gracías a todas, tardeís lo que tardeís en leer esto._

_**Electrica** (Unica autora, lo digo por si acaso, no me pase como a Kokoro. A la pobre no dejan de robarle su trabajo). _


End file.
